Vengeance
by Hyoga dC
Summary: Fic post Hadès : La confiance n’est pas un vain mot et quand deux êtres se trouvent enfin mais que leur confiance l’un en l’autre n’est pas à toute épreuve… Attention! Chapitre 1 : scènes d'amour non consenti.
1. Chapter 1

Vengeance _par _Hyoga

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… (mais il pourrait peut-être leur rendre leur liberté maintenant…).

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Comme d'habitude, tous les chevaliers, marinas, spectres, guerriers divins et même Seiya ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Comment ? On ne sait toujours pas et on s'en fiche ! La confiance n'est pas un vain mot et quand deux êtres se trouvent enfin mais que leur confiance l'un en l'autre n'est pas à toute épreuve…

Je dédis cette fic à Venda dont les nombreuses histoires très imaginatives m'ont inspiré ce qui suit avec bien entendu son couple fétiche qui est aussi devenu le mien tant elle me l'a fait aimer : Hyoga et Ikki.

Je vous laisse donc découvrir ma petite histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais, car ayant encore du mal à coucher sur « papier » ce qui me passe pas la tête, toute critique est bonne à prendre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**_Spécial dédicace à Venda_**

**_VENGEANCE_**

oOo 1ère PARTIE : Quand l'incompréhension mène à la douleur oOo

Le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux n'était que blancheur à perte de vue. Lentement il se laissa aller à somnoler, bercé par les mouvements réguliers du wagon sur les rails, le voyage était encore long.

Il était parti la veille du Japon, quittant la demeure des Kido comme un voleur, sans lettre d'adieu, ni même prévenir ses amis. La honte et la douleur avaient vite cédé leur place à un désespoir sans fond dans lequel il se noyait un peu plus à chaque minute. Si seulement Shun ne l'avait pas encouragé à se déclarer, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il avait été idiot de croire que son amour serait partagé par cet homme solitaire que rien ne pouvait atteindre.

Il rouvrit les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur qui ne quittait plus sa poitrine depuis 2 jours, depuis qu'il avait compris. Il avait envie de pleurer et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas céder à cette faiblesse. Il devait oublier, enfouir ces souvenirs éprouvants au fin fond de sa mémoire. Il ne reviendrait plus jamais au Japon et s'arrangerait pour paraître le moins possible au Sanctuaire. La pensée de rendre son armure lui avait effleuré l'esprit mais, heureusement, sa combativité n'avait pas été totalement écrasée et il avait vite refoulé cette idée, conforté dans sa décision par le souvenir des sacrifices qu'il avait du faire pour l'obtenir. Il était désolé pour ses amis mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer, et quand bien même l'aurait-il fait, il savait qu'ils ne l'auraient pas cru, surtout pas Shun. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un endroit où se réfugier, un seul être en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Quand il s'éveilla, le train entrait en gare. Il se redressa sur son siège et commença à réunir ses affaires. Il n'avait emporté que le strict minimum, trop désireux de quitter le plus rapidement possible le manoir. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'avertir de son arrivée, personne ne l'attendrait à la gare. En fait, il ne s'était même pas préoccupé de savoir s'il y aurait quelqu'un là où il avait décidé de se rendre, de fuir pour panser ses blessures.  Il attendit que le train se vide de ses voyageurs avant de descendre à son tour, se retrouvant immédiatement aux prises avec un froid mordant. Il frissonna, non pas parce qu'il était gelé, mais de contentement, il était chez lui. Cette sensation de bien-être lui mit un peu de baume sur son cœur en morceaux.

Il avança lentement sur le quai, suivant distraitement la foule qui le précédait, et entra dans la gare dont il parcourut rapidement la salle d'un regard vide puis, se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Il connaissait la route par cœur, ce soir il serait en sécurité, chez lui.

Il resserra son manteau autour de lui et s'engagea sur le chemin que l'on pouvait deviner dans cette immense étendue enneigée.

oOo

« Comment ça il est parti ?! »

« Oui, il est parti ! Il est revenu hier, après s'être absenté 3 jours, s'enfermant directement dans sa chambre et ce matin il avait disparu. Ses affaires ne sont plus dans son armoire. »

Ikki fixait Shun presque sans le voir, son esprit tentant d'assimiler les trois mots qui venaient de lui enserrer le cœur dans un étau douloureux. 'Il est parti'. Il ne pouvait pas s'être enfui comme ça ! Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, ce qu'ils s'étaient dits !

Il s'était dépêché de rentrer, sitôt son rapport fait au Grand Pope, afin de retrouver celui qui faisait battre son cœur et lui avouer ses sentiments. Shun l'avait vu arriver d'un air triste auquel Ikki n'avait pas prêté attention et l'avait suivi pendant qu'il cherchait son amant partout avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme d'un air interrogatif. Ce dernier lui avait alors annoncé la nouvelle qui l'avait laissé dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Pourquoi ? A-t-il laissé un mot ? Quelque chose ? » insista t-il auprès de son frère, ne comprenant pas la fuite subite de son amant.

« Non, rien. Il a juste dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de toi. Je suis désolé Ikki. Que s'est-il passé, vous vous êtes disputés ? » s'enquit Shun, attristé de voir son frère souffrir.

« Non. Tout allait très bien entre nous avant que je ne parte en mission la semaine dernière. »

Ikki réfléchissait. Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et Hyoga lui avait avoué son amour juste avant que le Phénix ne parte pour une semaine, sur les ordres de Shion. Ikki avait prévu de lui déclarer ses sentiments au cours d'une soirée romantique mais ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau avec cette mission dont on l'avait chargé à la dernière minute. Il avait donc repoussé sa déclaration à son retour, ne voulant pas faire ça dans la précipitation, désirant que tout soit parfait tant il était sur de ce qu'il ressentait pour le Russe.

Et si Hyoga avait mal interprété son silence ? Peut-être avait-il cru qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments et en avait été blessé. Ce serait bien du Cygne ça. Ikki cherchait des raisons à la brusque disparition du Russe, échafaudant mille hypothèses qu'il réfutait presque immédiatement.

« Il aurait un autre amant que toi ? » ne put s'empêcher de penser Shun à haute voix, se maudissant immédiatement en voyant son frère blêmir.

« Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire Ikki ! Hyoga t'aime, c'est évident ! » tenta t-il vainement de se reprendre, conscient qu'il ne faisait que plus de mal à son aîné.

« Shun ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu changes d'amants comme de chemises que Hyoga est comme toi ! Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait…Il ne peut pas me faire ça ! Il ne peut pas partir sans explication ! Je dois le retrouver, il faut que je lui parle ! » s'entêtait le Phénix tandis que son cœur se serrait à l'idée que leur histoire ne soit terminée avant même d'avoir réellement débuté.

« Et où vas-tu aller le chercher, tu ne sais même pas où il est parti. » lui rappela Shun, vexé malgré tout par les paroles dures de son frère.

Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute à lui si, contrairement à son grand frère, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé chaussure à son pied. Et puis bon, il était jeune après tout ! Et avec tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, il estimait que la vie était bien trop courte pour ne pas en profiter. C'est ainsi que le timide et réservé chevalier d'Andromède avait tout d'abord demandé à Aphrodite de lui prendre sa virginité et que, sur les conseils et le 'management' du même Gold, Shun s'était lancé à découvrir sa sexualité nouvellement dévoilée. Depuis, il enchaînait les aventures sans lendemain, collectionnant hommes ou femmes, sans jamais se poser très longtemps avec l'un d'entre eux, au plus grand désespoir de son frère.

« Je vais déjà me rendre au Sanctuaire, peut-être qu'ils auront des informations là-bas. » décida le Phénix tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant aux chambres, bien loin des pensées de son cadet.

Andromède ne l'arrêta pas, personne ne l'aurait pu et il en était conscient. Cependant, il doutait que son ami ait averti le Sanctuaire de sa destination. Connaissant Hyoga, celui-ci n'aurait pas risqué de laisser une piste derrière lui s'il avait décidé de ne pas être retrouvé. Shun s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils du salon et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Que n'avait-il pas été parler à Hyoga quand il avait entendu les sanglots au travers de la porte en regagnant sa propre chambre. A présent, il regrettait et s'inquiétait pour son ami.

oOo

L'Isba était en vue, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Hyoga s'arrêta face au spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue. La maison où il avait passé toute son enfance aux côtés de son maître n'était plus que ruines. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Il se laissa tomber à genoux dans la neige, abattu. Qu'allait-il faire ? Où allait-il aller ? Vers qui se tourner ? Il sentit à nouveau les larmes monter à ses yeux mais les refoula rapidement d'un geste rageur. Il se releva d'un bond et, contournant ce qui restait du chalet dévasté, se dirigea en direction du village de Kohortec pour y trouver un lieu où passer la nuit. Il aviserait demain de ce qu'il allait faire.

oOo

Ikki était arrivé au Sanctuaire en début d'après midi. Il avait eu de la chance de pouvoir avoir de la place sur le premier vol à destination de la Grèce et n'avait pas attendu longtemps qu'on vienne le chercher à l'aéroport, son frère ayant averti de son arrivée. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot pendant la traversée en direction du Sanctuaire et Aiolia avait respecté son silence, mais dès que son pied avait touché le sol de la petite île, il avait remercié le Lion et s'était élancé dans les escaliers.

Il se trouvait maintenant devant l'entrée du onzième temple, essoufflé et le cœur battant.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, chevalier du Phénix ? »

Ikki fit un bond et se retourna vivement, surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu le Verseau arriver dans son dos. Ce dernier le regardait avec une lueur amusée dans son regard habituellement impassible.

« Eh bien, j'ai réussi à te surprendre dirait-on. » plaisanta t-il gentiment à la plus grande stupéfaction du Bronze, peu habitué à voir Camus sortir de son éternelle et stoïque froideur.

Mais il est vrai que les guerres étaient finies pour cette génération, et même quelques suivantes, et que depuis le retour à la vie de tous les défunts, bon nombres de changements s'étaient opérés dans les personnalités. Ikki se força à faire un pauvre sourire, qui n'échappa pas au Gold.

« Que se passe t-il Ikki ? Aurais-tu des problèmes dont tu veuilles m'entretenir ? » l'engagea Camus.

« Hyoga s'est enfui et je me demandais… » hésita le Phénix qui connaissait la profonde affection liant les deux Saints de Glace et doutait que le Verseau ne veuille le renseigner.

« Mmh… et tu te demandais si je n'aurais pas une idée de l'endroit où il aurait pu se réfugier. » termina le Gold à sa place, fixant le Japonais d'un regard indéchiffrable sans que ce dernier puisse déterminer ce qu'il pensait.

« Oui. » souffla Ikki.

Le Français resta silencieux à l'observer intensément de longues minutes, qui semblèrent des heures au Phénix, semblant chercher des explications dans les yeux bleus. Sans prévenir, il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers son temple de sa démarche féline et souple.

« Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider, Ikki. Je t'aurais dit sans hésitation l'Isba, mais elle a été détruite par un violent blizzard il y a quelques jours. Je dois d'ailleurs m'y rendre bientôt pour la reconstruire. Hyoga ne peut donc pas être allé là bas et je ne vois pas où il aurait pu aller d'autre. » lui lança t-il d'un ton froid alors qu'il allait disparaître dans son temple.

Mais il stoppa ses pas et se retourna lentement, le regard neutre, alors que le Phénix s'apprêtait à redescendre les marches, dépité.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi Hyoga est parti ? Et pourquoi tu le cherches ? » demanda Camus sur un ton indiquant qu'il valait mieux qu'il ait des réponses.

Le Bronze se retourna à nouveau vers lui et plongea son regard emprunt de tristesse dans celui froid mais où perçait néanmoins l'inquiétude du Gold pour son disciple.

« Pourquoi il est parti ? Je n'en sais rien. C'est pour cela que je le cherche, je veux des explications. » lui indiqua t-il avant de s'en aller.

« Ikki ! Va voir Isaak. Peut-être qu'il pourra t'aider. » lui conseilla quand même Camus.

Ikki sembla soudain réaliser.

« Mais oui, bien sur ! Si ce n'est pas vers toi que se tournera Hyoga, ce sera forcément vers Isaak ! Je te remercie Camus, je vais de suite le contacter. » cria Ikki, l'espoir retrouvé, tandis qu'il dévalait les escaliers vers la sortie du Sanctuaire sous le regard pensif du Verseau.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, Ikki, mais si Hyoga ne veut pas que tu le retrouves, tu n'as aucune chance d'y arriver. » se murmura t'il pour lui-même avant de rentrer dans son temple pour préparer ses affaires, son disciple avait besoin de lui.

oOo

_« Tu verras, c'est une surprise ! » disait Ikki tout en l'entraînant vers la maison qui se découpait au travers des arbres._

_Hyoga avait été étonné de voir son amant débarquer en fin de matinée au manoir alors qu'il était sensé être en mission et ne devoir rentrer que dans 4 jours, mais il l'avait été encore plus quand celui-ci lui avait demandé de le suivre sans poser de question._

_Ils se retrouvaient maintenant sur le perron d'une grande battisse luxueuse située au bord d'une falaise donnant sur la mer et perdue au milieu d'une forêt. Hyoga tourna un regard interrogateur vers Ikki qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'activer la sonnette de l'entrée. Aussitôt, la porte massive s'ouvrit, laissant la place à … Hagen ? Cette fois, Hyoga était complètement perdu. Que venaient-ils faire ici ? Pourquoi Hagen était-il là ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler la moindre interrogation, ni même revenir de sa surprise, Ikki le poussait à l'intérieur pendant que Hagen refermait la porte._

_« Ikki, qu'est ce que ça signifie ? » reprocha Hyoga qui n'avait jamais porté le guerrier divin dans son coeur._

_Ikki s'approcha de lui et s'empara de ses lèvres en un baiser incandescent, le tenant fermement par la taille d'une main, l'autre enfouie dans la chevelure blonde au niveau de la nuque. Hyoga eut le réflexe de se raidir, voulant se libérer de cette étreinte subite et surtout gênante mais se laissa vite emporter par la volupté de la caresse de cette langue jouant avec la sienne. Ikki agissait sur ses sens comme une drogue dont il ne pouvait plus se passer à présent. Quand le Phénix le relâcha, Hyoga était haletant, les jambes tremblantes. Déesse, que cet homme pouvait lui faire de l'effet ! _

_« Si nous passions au salon, nous y serons plus à l'aise je pense. » suggéra soudain Hagen, qui n'avait pas quitté le Russe des yeux pendant l'étreinte, semblant se délecter de l'abandon dont il faisait preuve entre les bras de son amant._

_Ikki soutint Hyoga jusqu'au canapé sur lequel il s'assit avant de le prendre sur ses genoux. _

_« Ikki, un peu de décence tout de même. » s'offusqua Hyoga tout bas en rougissant et en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte du Phénix sans toutefois y parvenir._

_« Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, je trouve que vous formez vraiment un couple charmant. » les félicita Hagen avec un sourire gourmand tout en leur servant une coupe de champagne._

_« Ikki, pourquoi sommes nous là ? » s'étonna Hyoga, sortant de l'état d'euphorie dans lequel l'avait plongé le baiser brûlant de son amant et revenant à la réalité, tout en lançant un regard suspicieux au guerrier divin._

_« Et bien Hagen avait très envie de te connaître mieux et je me suis dit qu'une petite escapade ne nous ferait pas de mal. Tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir prévenu à l'avance, n'est-ce pas ? » lui répondit Ikki tout en passant sa main le long de sa cuisse et la laissant remonter vers l'intérieur de celle-ci, déclanchant un long frisson dans la colonne vertébrale du Russe qui ne put empêcher son visage de prendre une jolie teinte rosée._

_« Effectivement, je trouvais bête d'en rester là après ce qu'il s'est passé à Asgard et je souhaitais vraiment te revoir dans d'autres circonstances… » appuya Hagen, qui ne perdait rien des réactions de Hyoga sous la caresse du Japonais._

_Hyoga ne répondit rien et but une grande gorgée de champagne pour reprendre contenance. Que prenait-il à Ikki ? Il n'était jamais si démonstratif en public d'habitude, même si, en privé c'était une toute autre chose, la libido du Phénix ne semblant avoir aucune limite._

_Ils déjeunèrent au champagne, Hagen ayant préparé des plateaux, sur lesquels étaient disposés divers sandwiches et mets variés, et veillant à ce que leurs coupes ne soient jamais vides. Hyoga devait admettre que l'Asgardien y mettait vraiment du sien même s'il percevait de temps à autres des coups d'œil appréciateurs quand le guerrier d'Odin glissait sur son corps._

_L'alcool aidant, Hyoga se détendait, n'essayant même plus de stopper les trop nombreuses marques d'affection que lui dispensait Ikki sous le regard avide d'Hagen. Une douce euphorie l'envahissait peu à peu, il avait de plus en plus chaud et ne protesta pas lorsque son amant lui retira le haut, s'accrochant à son cou tandis que celui-ci traçait des sillons brûlants sur sa peau, éveillant son désir qui formait à présent une bosse conséquente à travers son pantalon._

_Ikki l'embrassait à pleine bouche, lui faisant perdre pied avec la réalité alors qu'une main caressait son entrejambe avec impatience, défaisant la ceinture et les boutons de son pantalon avant de se frayer un chemin dans son boxer, attrapant à pleine main sa virilité. Hyoga étouffa un gémissement contre les lèvres du phénix, ne se souciant même plus de la présence d'Hagen dans la pièce._

oOo

Hyoga se réveilla en sursaut. Il resta un instant hagard, ne réalisant pas où il se trouvait puis, la mémoire lui revint, il était au village.

Il avait croisé Yakoff sur le chemin la veille et celui-ci lui avait aussitôt proposé de l'héberger chez ses parents, ce que le Russe avait accepté volontiers tant il se sentait épuisé moralement et physiquement.

Il regarda autour de lui et son regard se posa sur la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit, qu'est ce qui l'avait réveillé ? Soudain les images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire. Il eut un haut le cœur et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Tandis que son estomac se vidait, les larmes trop longtemps contenues s'écoulaient sur ses joues. Il resta longtemps à genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps alors qu'une douleur violente lui compressait le cœur, l'écrasant sans ménagement ni remords. Il lui semblait que le monde venait de s'écrouler autour de lui tant il avait mal, très mal. Que n'avait-il suivi les enseignements de son maître ? Pourquoi avait-il absolument voulu croire Shun quand celui-ci lui avait soutenu que les Saints de Glace pouvaient eux aussi aimer, prenant pour exemple Camus et Milo.

Il actionna la chasse et se rinça la bouche avant de retourner jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il se roula en boule. Pourquoi Ikki lui avait-il infligé ça ? Il continua de pleurer en silence jusqu'à ce que, épuisé, il ne sombre à nouveau dans le sommeil.

oOo

Ikki n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, s'inquiétant pour son amant. Il était donc parti aux aurores du Sanctuaire pour se rendre chez Poséidon.

Une fois sur place, il n'avait pas tardé à être introduit auprès du Dieu de la Mer à qui il avait aussitôt demander à voir Isaak, prétextant une affaire personnelle.

Le jeune Marinas se présenta à lui peu de temps après, étonné d'être demandé par le Phénix.

« Que puis-je pour toi Ikki ? » lui demanda t-il, curieux, après un bref salut.

« As-tu eu des nouvelles de Hyoga récemment ? » l'interrogea immédiatement le Japonais anxieux.

« Non, pas depuis la dernière fête au Sanctuaire. Mais je croyais que vous vous étiez finalement mis ensemble tous les deux. » s'étonna Isaak.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé. » s'excusa Ikki, ignorant volontairement la dernière phrase du Marinas et tournant les talons pour s'éloigner.

« Non attends ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Hyoga ? S'il a des ennuis je veux le savoir ! »

Isaak avait retenu Ikki par le bras et le regardait d'un air déterminé. Ce dernier voulut d'abord se défaire de son étreinte puis se ravisa, baissant les épaules en un geste de découragement qui intrigua encore plus le Finlandais.

« Suis-moi ! » lui dit-il, ne lâchant pas son bras pour autant et l'entraînant jusqu'à ses appartements.

Ikki le suivit, désorienté, sans offrir de résistance et se retrouva bientôt assis dans un fauteuil confortable face à une tasse de café fort.

« Bois ! » lui intima Isaak gentiment mais fermement.

Le Phénix obtempéra, la brûlure du liquide sur sa langue sembla le ramener à la réalité. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu étonné, avant de poser les yeux sur son hôte.

« Tu m'expliques maintenant ? » demanda alors celui-ci.

« Je suis parti une semaine en mission pour le Sanctuaire, à mon retour Hyoga était parti. » résuma Ikki d'une voix qu'il espérait normale, ou tout du moins pas totalement anéantie.

« Comment ça parti ? Sans explications ? Comme ça, subitement ? » s'étonna le Kraken.

« Oui, comme ça. Il a juste dit à mon frère qu'il ne voulait plus me revoir. » précisa Ikki, blêmissant de douleur en prononçant les derniers mots.

« Vous vous êtes disputés avant ton départ ? »

« Non justement ! Il m'a avoué ses sentiments et j'avais l'intention de faire de même mais je voulais que ce soit romantique alors j'ai décidé de reporter à mon retour… sauf qu'il n'était plus là. »

Ikki semblait abattu, ses yeux brillaient comme s'il allait pleurer et un pli soucieux barrait son front. Isaak réfléchissait aux paroles du Phénix. A première vue, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Hyoga parte comme ça sans explication. Il connaissait la sensibilité de son ami mais savait aussi qu'il aurait attendu d'avoir une discussion avec le Japonais pour savoir si ses sentiments étaient partagés avant de prendre la moindre décision de ce genre. Quelque chose s'était forcément passée pendant l'absence d'Ikki.

« Reste quelques jours ici, si tu veux. Je t'aiderai à faire l'inventaire des endroits où Hyoga aurait pu aller se réfugier. » lui proposa t-il alors, inquiet malgré tout du comportement de son ami d'enfance.

« Tu en as parlé à Camus ? » reprit Isaak qu'une idée venait de traverser.

« Oui, c'est même le premier que j'ai été voir. Je sais à quel point ils sont proches tous les deux mais il ne sait pas où il pourrait être lui non plus. » répondit Ikki d'une voix cassée.

Le Finlandais observa le Phénix, il semblait vraiment abattu et désespéré. Lui-même se posait beaucoup de questions sur la fuite de son ami. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi. Il était plutôt du genre à aller trouver la personne et à résoudre le problème de vive voix, quitte à se battre s'il le fallait. Ce n'était pas un lâche. Or là, il avait agit comme tel et cela le rendait perplexe.

« Restes chez moi ce soir, on parlera et peut-être qu'on y verra plus clair dans cette histoire. »

Ikki acquiesça machinalement de la tête, trop secoué par la disparition de l'homme qu'il aimait pour réellement faire attention à ce que lui disait le Marinas. Il s'était enfoncé dans le fauteuil et son regard se perdait dans le vide, triste, désemparé.

« Ecoutes Ikki, j'ai deux ou trois obligations à remplir avant le repas mais tu peux rester là à te reposer. Quand je reviendrai, on ira manger avec les autres puis on parlera tous les deux. » lui lança Isaak, sur le point de partir.

Il était presque arrivé à la porte quand il sembla se raviser et revint sur ses pas.

« Ikki ? »

Ce dernier tourna un regard douloureux vers lui qui serra un peu le cœur du Marinas sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il ne connaissait pas le Phénix plus que ça et n'avait pas de sentiments d'amitié particuliers envers lui. Pourtant, il se sentait touché par la souffrance du chevalier et ressentait, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, le besoin de l'aider. Après tout, Hyoga était son ami, son frère, et s'il avait des problèmes, il se devait de lui porter secours ; enfin, tout du moins, lui apporter son soutien.

« On le retrouvera, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sur qu'il y a une explication simple et que tout cela n'est qu'un malentendu. » ajouta t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait encourageant, espérant redonner espoir à Ikki.

« En attendant, fais comme chez toi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » termina t-il avant de refermer la porter derrière lui.

Ikki fixait la porte sans la voir. 'Explication simple', 'malentendu'… Oui, il souhaitait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme que ce soit ça. Il avait beau chercher ce qu'il aurait pu dire qui aurait suscité une mauvaise interprétation de la part du Russe, mais ne trouvait pas. Pourquoi Hyoga n'était-il pas venu lui parler ? Pourquoi avoir choisi la fuite ?

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et ne chercha pas à les retenir, les laissant couler sur ses joues, lui brouillant la vue. Son cœur lui faisait mal, il avait envie de hurler sa peine. Il repensa aux mots de son frère : 'Il a juste dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de toi'.

Ce n'était pas possible, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la veille de son départ en mission. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporté dans ses souvenirs.

oOo

_Ikki était sous le charme, il se délectait à observer le corps de Hyoga, luisant de sueur, qui allait et venait contre le sien, s'empalant toujours plus profondément sur lui avec un râle à chaque fois plus sensuel que le précédent. Son plaisir ne semblait pas avoir de fin, les yeux du blond fixaient ceux du Phénix presque sans les voir tant le feu qui le dévorait semblait intense, le consumant de l'intérieur tel un incendie dévastateur. _

_Ikki haletait sous Hyoga, son corps était parcouru de milliers de frissons délicieusement torturants, il tentait de conserver un minimum de contrôle pour retarder sa jouissance, profitant de la sensualité que dégageait son amant en proie au tumulte de ses sensations décuplées. _

_Qu'il était beau, ainsi offert aux caresses du japonais qui ne se privait pas, faisant courir ses doigts sur le torse du Russe, redessinant la courbe de chaque muscle, passant sur les flancs, descendant sur les fesses fermes et musclées, juste ce qu'il fallait. Il obligea le Cygne à se pencher sur lui et lui prit ses lèvres, envahissant sa bouche, l'explorant sans gêne avant de laisser la langue de son amant repousser la sienne pour partir à son tour à la redécouverte de cet antre qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur._

_Ikki fit glisser une de ses mains sur le sexe, tendu et douloureux de désir inassouvi, de Hyoga qui ne put retenir un long râle de contentement et ne tarda pas à se transformer en gémissements lascifs tandis que le Phénix entamait son mouvement pour le mener au-delà du septième ciel._

_Le Russe ne se maîtrisait plus, accentuant le glissement sur la verge du Japonais qui perdait lui aussi le contrôle, calquant la cadence de sa main à celle de Hyoga. Les mouvements de ce dernier se firent brusquement plus rapides et plus violents, sa jouissance était proche. Ikki lui prit une de ses mains qu'il déposa sur son membre en remplacement de la sienne, puis saisissant les hanches de son amant, il souleva son bassin à la rencontre des fesses de Hyoga pour le posséder plus profondément. Ils crièrent en même temps leurs noms avant de s'écrouler l'un sur l'autre, à bout de forces, tentant de retrouver leur souffle._

_Ikki caressait tendrement les cheveux de Hyoga, étendu sur lui. Il aimait respirer son odeur après l'amour, il aimait toucher son corps, il aimait tout de lui._

_Il avait prévu de déclarer son amour au Russe lors d'un dîner dans un restaurant romantique le lendemain soir, mais la mission que venait de lui confier Shion l'obligeait à remettre ses projets à son retour._

_La respiration de Hyoga prouvait qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Ikki se contorsionna afin de récupérer les couvertures pour les recouvrir, bousculant légèrement le Russe au passage qui se cala un peu mieux contre son corps, enfouissant son nez dans son cou._

_« Je t'aime. » murmura t-il._

_Le Phénix stoppa net son mouvement, se décalant légèrement pour mieux voir le visage de son amant. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement des yeux fatigués et lui sourit avant de les refermer et de répéter ces trois mots qui transportèrent Ikki de bonheur, le laissant sans voix tant sa surprise et sa joie étaient grandes._

_Il sentit que Hyoga s'était endormi et le serra plus fort contre lui, envahi d'amour, se promettant qu'à son retour, il lui déclarerait lui aussi ses sentiments en bonne et due forme. Il se laissa alors emporter par le sommeil à son tour._

oOo

Le Phénix fut réveillé par le retour d'Isaak qui lui annonça qu'il était l'heure de se rendre au dîner. Il demanda à se servir de la salle d'eau pour se rafraîchir avant de le suivre. Jetant un œil au miroir au dessus du lavabo, Ikki fit une grimace, il avait l'air d'un zombie. Ses traits étaient tirés et on pouvait lire la souffrance de son cœur sur son visage. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'en aspergea le visage avant de rejoindre son hôte.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt assis en compagnie des autres marinas et de Julian Solo autour d'une grande table dans le temple de Poséidon. Ikki n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à tenir une discussion mais se força à répondre aux différentes questions qui lui furent posées sur la rénovation toujours en cours du Sanctuaire ou l'éventuelle prochaine venue de tel ou tel chevalier. Seul le gardien du pilier de l'océan antarctique ne paraissait pas s'intéresser à la discussion, se contentant d'observer le Phénix d'un air énigmatique.

Alors que les marinas s'entretenait à présent entre eux de l'évolution des travaux de reconstruction de leur propre sanctuaire, Isaak se pencha vers Ikki et revint sur la disparition de Hyoga, s'étonnant que celui-ci ne se soit pas rendu à l'isba.

« L'isba a été détruite par une tempête de blizzard, il ne pouvait donc pas s'y rendre. » l'informa le Japonais.

« L'isba a été détruite ?! » s'exclama le Finlandais un peu trop fort, faisant cesser momentanément les conversations qui finirent par reprendre rapidement autour de la table.

« Oui, tu n'étais pas au courant ? C'est Camus qui me l'a appris hier quand je suis allé lui demander s'il n'avait pas eu des nouvelles de Hyoga. » confirma Ikki d'une voix lasse.

« Non, je n'en savais rien. Mais c'est arrivé quand ? » lui demanda Isaak, visiblement surpris de ne pas avoir été informé par son ancien maître.

« Je ne sais plus exactement mais il ne doit pas y avoir longtemps je crois. »

Isaak sembla accuser le coup. Pour lui aussi, la cabane perdue dans les plaines enneigées de Sibérie représentait beaucoup et de savoir que cet endroit, si cher à son cœur, était détruit, l'attristait. Soudain, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Mais attends une seconde ! Si je n'étais pas informé et si Hyoga n'a pas vu Camus avant de disparaître, il n'est pas non plus au courant que l'isba est détruite ! »

Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux tristes d'Ikki.

« Tu veux dire que… ? »

« Mais c'est évident ! Hyoga est parti là bas ! » le coupa Isaak d'un ton catégorique.

« Il faut que j'y aille immédiatement ! » fit le Japonais en faisant mine de se lever, quand le Finlandais le retint.

« Il sera bien assez temps de partir demain matin, tu n'es pas en état de faire un aussi long voyage maintenant… et puis il vaudrait mieux aller trouver Camus d'abord, il connaît la région bien mieux que toi et saura comment retrouver Hyoga. »

Ikki dut se ranger aux arguments du Finlandais mais se leva quand même de table, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il salua l'assemblée et s'excusa auprès de Julian Solo puis sortit sous l'œil inquisiteur d'un des Marinas qui n'avait rien perdu de leur conversation et qui s'éclipsa discrètement à sa suite.

Ikki déambulait dans le royaume sous marin sans rien voir de la beauté qui s'offrait à sa vue, perdu dans ses pensées. Il irait trouver le Verseau demain matin et ensemble ils retrouveraient Hyoga, ils s'expliqueraient et les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un malentendu.

Il leva la tête et aperçu l'ombre d'un pilier qui se dressait plus loin devant lui, il s'était un peu trop éloigné. Il fit donc demi-tour pour retrouver Issak quand il sentit une présence familière toute proche.

« Pourquoi me cherches-tu ? »

oOo

Hyoga remua légèrement dans son lit avant d'ouvrir les yeux, surpris de ne pas reconnaître sa chambre, puis les souvenirs affluèrent à son cerveau et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même tandis que la douleur et la tristesse envahissaient à nouveau son cœur. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Son maître avait raison, les sentiments n'étaient pas pour les Saints de Glace. Il devait apprendre à fermer son cœur, à faire abstraction de toutes ces émotions qui pouvaient faire si mal. Il avait pris la bonne décision en venant ici, il allait s'endurcir au contact des glaces éternelles et faire en sorte de tout oublier.

Il essuya les larmes qui s'étaient remise à couler le long de ses joues d'un revers de la main avant de sauter à bas de son lit et de se diriger vers la salle de bain d'un pas décidé. Il allait d'abord prendre une bonne douche puis il retournerait voir les dégâts à l'isba et aviserait sur place de ce qu'il ferait par la suite.

Fort de sa décision, il se dévêtit du caleçon qu'il portait pour dormir avant de glisser sous le jet, laissant l'eau chaude lui détendre ses muscles contractés. Il se lava les cheveux et attrapa le gel pour se laver le corps. Tandis que ses mains glissaient sur sa peau, des images se mirent à affluer dans son esprit.

_Il était sous la douche, il avait probablement trop bu la veille car il se sentait comme groggy. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir fait l'amour avec Ikki sur le canapé du salon…sous les yeux d'Hagen. Hyoga rougit en se remémorant la scène. Sauf que… une minute… lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, Hagen était bien trop près et ce n'était pas les mains d'Ikki sur son sexe._

_Il se laissa aller contre le mur, tous les évènements de la veille lui revenaient à présent en mémoire. _

_Lorsque Ikki avait lâché ses lèvres, il avait eu un sursaut en découvrant le guerrier Divin en train de lui faire une fellation et avait voulu se dégager mais Ikki l'avait maintenu sans effort, plongeant son regard profond dans le sien, tandis que sa main lui écartait les cuisses pour atteindre son intimité dans laquelle il n'avait pas tardé à introduire un doigt._

_Hyoga avait l'impression que ses sensations étaient décuplées, que son corps était une vraie fournaise tant il avait chaud. Il croisa le regard d'Hagen, toujours affairé sur son sexe, un regard chargé de désir qui lui envoya une onde électrique dans les reins. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-il face à cet homme ?_

_On le fit s'allonger par terre tandis qu'Ikki reprenait sa préparation entre ses fesses et que Hagen s'appliquer à tracer des tas de sillons brûlants sur son corps, le mettant en état de transe. Il réagit à peine lorsqu'il vit les deux hommes s'embrasser à pleine bouche, mêlant leurs langues sans retenu, juste au dessus de lui, avant de se séparer et d'échanger un regard complice. Tous deux le regardèrent puis il les vit descendre sur lui avec appréhension. Il ne put retenir un spasme lorsqu'il sentit leurs langues venir caresser son membre. Les sensations qu'elles provoquaient en le léchant, se rejoignant sur le gland, chaque bouche l'engloutissant toujours plus loin, étaient plus que le Cygne ne se croyait capable d'endurer. Il sombrait dans un monde de stupre et de luxure sans la moindre force, ni volonté de s'en sortir, bien au contraire, il se surprenait à vouloir y plonger de lui-même._

_On l'avait alors fait mettre à quatre pattes et Ikki l'avait pénétré sans trop de douceur. Hyoga n'eut pas le temps de réagir au manque de tendresse de son amant que le guerrier divin lui avait saisi le menton et introduit son sexe dans la bouche, lui maintenant la nuque d'une main ferme mais non brutale._

_Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, submergé par la passion dont son corps ne semblait pas arriver à se rassasier, quémandant toujours plus de plaisir, gémissant à chaque coup de butoir entre ses cuisses et dans sa bouche. Il jouit une première fois dans la main d'Ikki alors que celui-ci le masturbait au même rythme qu'il le prenait, et, le sentant se contracter autour de lui, s'enfonça d'un dernier et puissant coup de reins pour se délivrer à son tour dans le corps de son amant dans un long râle d'extase._

_Se retirant, Ikki était alors venu se placer près d'Hagen, qu'il avait embrassé fougueusement avant de prendre sa place dans la bouche de Hyoga tandis que le guerrier divin envahissait à son tour l'intimité du Russe, qui ne réalisa qu'à peine le changement, plongeant en lui avec force et délectation, ne lui laissant aucun répit, le faisant jouir pour la deuxième fois tandis qu'il continuait d'aller et venir en lui à un rythme soutenu. Hyoga se tordait de plaisir, il n'en pouvait plus, ses yeux étaient complètement voilés, son esprit n'enregistrait plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, totalement débordé par ses sensations, son corps était un brasier consumé par les flammes de l'orgasme. Sa gorge le brûlait sous l'intrusion brutale du Phénix qui ne retenait pas ses coups de reins, le laissant au bord de l'écoeurement à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait dans sa bouche. Soudain, Hyoga entendit un bourdonnement à ses oreilles, sa vue se voilà et il sombra dans l'inconscience._

_Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et remonta ses jambes, les entourant de ses bras comme pour se protéger. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rebellé face à Hagen ? Hyoga ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu réagir de la sorte, comment son propre corps avait pu manifester autant de plaisir avec le guerrier divin. Mais plus important encore, pourquoi Ikki n'avait-il rien dit ? Il n'était pas fou, la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses entrailles lui prouvait bien qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il se dégouttait sans pour autant arriver à comprendre son comportement._

_Il sortit de la salle de bain, une simple serviette passée autour de la taille, bien décidé à avoir une explication avec le Phénix qu' il trouva allongé, nu, sur le lit, le dos contre un cousin, en train de boire une tasse de café._

_« Bonjour mon amour, tu as faim ? » lui fit-il avec un grand sourire charmeur, tout en lui désignant le plateau dans lequel il s'était déjà servi._

_Hyoga avança et s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de se tourner pour le regarder._

_« Ikki ? Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? »_

_Ce dernier ne sembla pas le moins du monde surpris par la question._

_« Tu as pris ton pied ? En tout cas, tu as été génial ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réagisses aussi bien. Ton corps est un véritable appel au viol, tu le sais ça ?! » lança le Phénix d'un ton gourmand._

_« C'est vrai que tu as un cul qui ne demande que ça ! » renchérit une voix._

_Le Russe sursauta, il n'avait pas remarqué Hagen, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la chambre. Il voulut se lever pour retourner vers la salle de bain, tant le regard scrutateur du guerrier divin le mettait mal à l'aise mais en fut empêché par Ikki._

_« Voyons mon ange, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Serais-tu subitement devenu timide face à nous ? Allons, tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça ! Pas après t'être comporté comme une véritable chatte en chaleur hier ! »_

_Hyoga resta interloqué. Non ! Ce ne pouvait pas être Ikki qui venait de lui parler de cette façon ! Il était en plein cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Il regardait le Japonais d'un air horrifié tandis que ce dernier éclatait de rire, rejoint dans son hilarité par Hagen._

_Son cerveau sembla alors se déconnecter et il se laissa tomber sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de bouger ou de réagir, inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était en état de choc._

Un cri lui échappa tandis qu'il regardait la coupure du rasoir sur sa joue. Hyoga posa précautionneusement l'instrument. Il avait rêvé éveillé, tout en continuant de vaquer à sa toilette. Il observa l'entaille dans la glace, l'essuya avant de baisser sa température pour bloquer le saignement. Depuis quand avait-il des absences de ce genre ? Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention. Il finit de se préparer et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre Jacob et sa mère dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour. » fit-il en entrant.

« Bonjour Hyoga…Hé mais que t'est-il arrivé ? » lui demanda le jeune garçon en désignant la coupure sur sa joue.

« Accident de rasoir. Rien de grave. » sourit affectueusement le Russe à l'enfant.

Il aimait bien Yakoff et ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Il prit place à la table sur laquelle la maîtresse de maison avait disposé de quoi faire un solide petit déjeuner, thé, yaourt, blinis et poisson fumé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé de tels mets, depuis la fin de son apprentissage pour être exact. Il se souvenait que Camus leur préparait toujours ce genre repas le matin avant de partir pour une journée d'entraînement.

Il remercia la femme et prit son temps pour manger, dégustant le poisson fumé sur les blinis, Yakoff assis en face de lui, engloutissant son petit déjeuner à une allure ahurissante qui fit rire Hyoga. Quand ils eurent fini, ils débarrassèrent la table et le Russe remercia la mère de l'enfant avant de retourner dans sa chambre, suivi par le jeune garçon.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » lui demanda Yakoff, assis sur une chaise, tandis que Hyoga refaisait le lit.

« Je vais d'abord retourner à l'isba pour voir si je peux la remettre en état. » répondit-il.

« Je peux venir avec toi, tu auras peut-être besoin de mon aide ? » offrit immédiatement le jeune garçon.

Le Russe se tourna vers l'enfant. Il avait les yeux pétillants et son visage exprimait une affection sincère qui réchauffa un peu le cœur douloureux de Hyoga.

« Si ta mère est d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient de mon côté. »

Yakoff sauta de joie et se rua dans la cuisine. Le Cygne enfila une parka et sortit de la chambre.

Ils mirent peu de temps à rejoindre le chalet où il avait passé toute son enfance aux côtés de ce maître qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son père et qui, à présent, était devenu son confident, son ami le plus cher avec Shun.

La tempête avait détruit entièrement le toit, envoyant des débris à plusieurs mètres, seuls les murs étaient encore debout mais menaçaient de s'écrouler au prochain coup de vent. Il fallait les consolider avant de s'attaquer au toit, mais il pensait arriver à s'en sortir. Il expliqua ce qu'il allait falloir faire à Yakoff qui l'assura de son aide. Hyoga enleva son manteau et tous deux commencèrent à réunir tous les morceaux de la toiture éparpillés dans la neige, les rassemblant en triant ceux qui seraient réutilisables et ceux qu'ils pourraient brûler.

Cela leur prit la matinée entière et ils finirent par faire une pause, épuisés mais contents d'eux, ça avançait plus vite que Hyoga ne l'avait prévu initialement. Ils s'assirent sur une grosse poutre et déjeunèrent de ce que la mère de Yakoff leur avait mis dans un sac qu'elle leur avait donné avant qu'ils ne quittent la maison le matin même. De la viande séchée, des fruits et du pain, dont ils ne firent qu'une bouchée, leurs efforts leur ayant ouvert l'appétit.

oOo

Ikki était parti aux aurores sans réveiller Isaak, lui laissant juste un mot dans lequel il le remerciait pour son accueil et l'informait qu'il avait eu les réponses à ses questions. Il avait très mal dormi, retournant sans cesse les évènements de la veille dans sa tête comme un leitmotiv usé. Ses larmes s'étaient taries à force d'avoir trop coulé et son corps tout entier n'était que douleurs.

Le Phénix avait donc décidé de s'isoler quelques temps pour panser ses blessures. Car il avait été blessé dans son amour et il avait mal, très mal, ce genre de mal dont on ne guérit qu'avec le temps. Il s'était rendu au manoir Kido en catimini, ne désirant croiser personne et surtout pas son frère, avait pris quelques affaires et était simplement parti comme il en avait tant l'habitude… avant. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de rester plus de quelques jours au même endroit et Shun n'avait pas manqué de noter, satisfait et heureux, que depuis sa mise en couple avec Hyoga, Ikki n'était pas reparti. Il était resté près du Russe sans paraître le regretter.

Quand il arriva sur l'île de la Reine morte en fin d'après midi, un sentiment d'oppression s'empara de lui. Il revenait à l'endroit où il était devenu un monstre sans cœur, là où il avait perdu son premier amour, quelle ironie. Peut-être arriverait-il ainsi à oublier et à murer lui aussi son cœur devenu trop tendre. Il se dirigea directement vers le centre de l'île et arriva enfin en vue de la cabane qui l'avait vu souffrir, maudire, pleurer aussi quelques fois, bien qu'il s'en soit toujours défendu.

Il pénétra à l'intérieur, rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il l'avait quittée quelques années auparavant. La poussière et des toiles d'araignées y avaient élu domicile depuis le temps mais sinon chaque chose était restée à la même place que quand il en avait refermé la porte avant de repartir pour le Japon, il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité.

Il posa son sac et remit le ménage à plus tard en s'effondrant sur la paillasse qui faisait office de lit, enfouissant son visage dans ses bras et se laissant allé aux dernières larmes que son cœur verserait avant longtemps.

oOo

L'après-midi se passa comme la matinée, ils récupérèrent ce qui était réutilisable dans la cabane, jetant le reste dans le feu qu'ils avaient allumé dans la neige et qui les réchauffait un peu, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas eu besoin tant les efforts qu'ils produisaient les faisaient transpirer.

Hyoga s'arrêta un instant, calculant l'étendue des dégâts qu'avait subit l'isba maintenant qu'il pouvait mieux s'en rendre compte. Il estima qu'il leur faudrait une semaine pour bien consolider les murs avant de pouvoir s'attaquer à la charpente. En attendant, il logerait chez Yakoff puisque sa mère le lui avait si gentiment proposé. Il s'essuya le front d'un revers du bras avant de continuer à déblayer l'intérieur de ce qui restait de l'habitation.

La faible luminosité baissait rapidement de ce côté du globe et ils durent s'arrêter pour pouvoir rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit. Ils s'assurèrent que le feu ne risquait pas de s'étendre avant de repartir vers le village d'un pas traînant, exténués.

Après avoir mangé rapidement et s'être douché, Hyoga se mit au lit et s'endormit comme une masse.

Vers le milieu de la nuit, il se mit à remuer dans son sommeil, gémissant et se débattant faiblement, en proie à un nouveau cauchemar.

_Il était attaché aux barreaux du lit par les mains et Ikki était à cheval sur son torse tandis qu'il sentait une intrusion douloureuse entre ses cuisses. Secouant la tête pour mieux sortir des brumes qui l'avaient soudain enveloppé, il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un son que le Phénix lui faisait ouvrir la bouche et lui introduisait son sexe à l'intérieur, un sourire lubrique sur le visage._

_« Alors mon ange, tu te réveilles enfin ? Hagen n'a pas pu attendre comme tu peux le …sentir… mais moi, je voulais voir ton regard quand je m'introduirai dans ta bouche. » lui susurra t-il avant de se tourner légèrement pour rouler un patin monstrueux au guerrier divin._

_La première réaction de Hyoga fut de vouloir rejeter le membre d'Ikki mais celui-ci lui maintenait la tête d'une main, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Il sentait Hagen le prendre sans aucune douceur, martyrisant ses chairs, lui faisant venir les larmes aux yeux._

_Ikki s'en rendit compte et calma les ardeurs de son compagnon, caressant la joue du Russe tout en continuant d'aller et venir dans sa bouche avec lenteur. Hyoga voulait hurler mais la présence qui venait heurter régulièrement l'entrée de sa gorge l'en empêchait. Il jeta un regard suppliant à Ikki qui se contenta de lui sourire en réponse._

_« Tu n'aimes pas ? Pourtant tout ton corps crie le contraire. Ton sexe est aussi dur que de la pierre tellement tu es excité. Tu es si bon Hyoga… »_

_« Ikki… je t'en prie… arrêtes… ne me fais pas ça…pourquoi ? » l'implorait-il d'une voix sanglotante, tentant de se persuader que tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar._

_Les larmes coulaient à présent librement le long de ses joues, tandis que le Phénix et Hagen avaient changé de positions après que l'Asgardien se soit déversé en lui. C'était Ikki, à présent, qui le prenait, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son corps à chaque mouvement de hanches alors que Hagen avait prit son sexe en bouche et s'attelait à le faire venir tout en se masturbant pour faire renaître son érection._

Hyoga se réveilla en suffoquant, il ouvrit les yeux, hagard, cherchant à chasser les dernières images qui s'obstinaient à danser devant ses yeux. Il était en sueur, son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses muscles étaient tendus au maximum, il avait mal partout. Mais plus que tout, une furieuse envie de vomir lui soulevait l'estomac. Il se calma lentement, reprenant ses esprits, avant de se rallonger et de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il craignait de se rendormir de peur de continuer à faire ses rêves horribles dont il ne voulait pourtant plus se souvenir. Il finit par s'asseoir dans son lit, ramenant ses jambes contre lui qu'il encercla de ses bras et attendit impatiemment que le jour se lève.

Somnolant par moment, son esprit s'égara vers le manoir Kido. Ikki… que pouvait-il bien faire en cet instant ? Quelle heure était-il là bas ? Il n'était pas en état de calculer le décalage horaire et de toute façon cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il se secoua un peu, sortant de son engourdissement. Il devait cesser de penser au Phénix ! L'oublier… il était venu ici pour l'oublier… tout oublier. Une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue et Hyoga ne fit rien pour la chasser. Ce serait certainement la dernière qu'il verserait, le reste était tari à force d'avoir trop pleurer de douleur, de honte…

Il y avait pourtant cru à leur romance. Ikki l'avait depuis toujours fasciné, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Sa force de caractère, son obsession à protéger son petit frère… déjà à l'époque il était le meneur, celui qu'on craignait et qu'on écoutait même s'il se fichait royalement des autres orphelins.

Lorsqu'il était revenu de son entraînement, ayant gagné l'armure du Phénix, Hyoga avait été profondément peiné de constater ce qu'était devenu Ikki. Mais il avait vite décelé que, derrière ce monstre de haine et de colère, le Ikki protecteur et juste était toujours présent. Il s'était donc battu pour rendre son humanité au Japonais, au péril de sa propre vie. A ce moment, il n'avait pas su pourquoi il l'avait fait plutôt que de le tuer purement et simplement, pensant que ça avait été pour Shun. Mais pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire, il s'était rendu compte qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'admiration pour le chevalier du Phénix et lorsqu'il l'avait cru mort, son cœur s'était mis à saigner.

Les guerres s'enchaînant, il n'avait jamais pu lui avouer ses sentiments ni même se rapprocher suffisamment pour connaître les siens à son encontre. Puis il y avait eu leur retour des Enfers, le corps ensanglanté de Seiya, les résurrections … et ils avaient enfin pu se parler, se fréquenter en dehors du cercle de la chevalerie.

Hyoga s'étira lentement, dégourdissant ses muscles et s'installant plus confortablement contre ses oreillers tandis qu'il se permettait une dernière fois l'évocation de leur rencontre.

_Ce soir là, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés en boite et l'alcool aidant, les inhibitions étaient tombés, dévoilant les personnalités mises à nues. Des adolescents ayant mûris trop vite et qui avaient accumulé trop de souffrance._

_Shun s'était révélé totalement dévergondé et avait outrageusement dragué tout ce qui passait à sa portée, sous le regard scandalisé de son frère qui tentait vainement de le faire se rasseoir près d'eux au lieu de se déhancher lascivement sur la piste en proie à un débordement hormonal des plus gênants pour le pauvre Phénix. Il avait même tenté de l'attiser lui, Hyoga, mais celui-ci était dans un état second. Imbibé lui aussi d'alcool, il ne quittait pas Ikki des yeux, totalement hypnotisé, il le dévorait littéralement du regard et Shun s'en était aperçu. Prenant son ami à part, il l'avait encouragé à se déclarer, le persuadant que les Saints de Glace étaient, non seulement capables de sentiments, mais qu'ils avaient aussi le droit d'être aimés. Son maître et Milo en étant la preuve indéniable. Il l'avait laissé à ses pensées et s'était donc retranché sur d'autres proies bien plus consentantes._

_Le Phénix ne s'en était pas rendu compte de suite, trop occupé à repousser les nombreux prétendants qu'attirait son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il ne finisse pas l'assommer, à bout de nerfs et culpabilisant immédiatement de son geste._

_En bon samaritain, Shiryu avait allongé Shun près de lui, assurant au Phénix qu'il n'y avait rien de grave et qu'il s'en remettrait rapidement._

_« Ainsi il aura peut-être cuvé son vin à son réveil… » plaisanta t'il, arrachant un sourire à Ikki qui se détendit imperceptiblement._

_Se tournant alors vers Hyoga, le Japonais était resté figé face au regard que lui lançait le Russe et n'avait pas plus réagi quand ce dernier était venu se coller à lui et l'avait embrassé sans crier gare. Ikki s'était laissé aller au doux baiser frais et sucré du Cygne, s'enhardissant même à prolonger leur étreinte quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ne rencontrant aucune résistance. Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant passionnément, se murmurant des mots doux. Et lorsque Shun s'était réveillé pour repartir presque aussitôt à la chasse, son frère avait à peine réagi, son regard plongé dans les deux lacs d'eau clair qui lui faisaient face._

_Hyoga ne se souvenait plus comment ils étaient rentrés mais ils s'étaient réveillés tendrement enlacés dans son lit. Très gêné, il avait voulu s'échapper mais le Phénix l'avait retenu dans ses bras, se contentant de le serrer contre lui, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux blonds. Lentement, Ikki avait un peu relâché son étreinte et lui avait caressé le visage avant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'éloignant aussitôt pour déchiffrer le regard incrédule qui se fixa au sien._

_« Hyoga ? » avait murmuré le Phénix, avec appréhension._

_Le cœur du Cygne avait immédiatement fondu et il avait de nouveau scellé leurs lèvres dans un baiser tout d'abord timide, qui était rapidement devenu langoureux et affamé. Leurs vêtements avaient disparus comme par enchantement et il s'était retrouvé allongé sous le Phénix qui lui dévorait le visage et le cou de délicieux petits bisous mouillés, mordillant par ci par là la peau fine de la clavicule. Il sentait son désir monter sous les attentions câlines et érotiques du Japonais dont il ne se lassait pas de caresser chaque millimètre de peau qu'il pouvait toucher, embrassant le moindre morceau de chair qui passait à porter de ses lèvres._

_Il ne s'était pas posé de question sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, seul comptait l'instant présent et le désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre et dont ils étaient tous les deux conscients malgré leur inexpérience commune._

_Ikki avait relevé la tête pour l'observer alors qu'il se languissait sous lui, l'un comme l'autre étant totalement innocent des jeux de l'amour et pourtant les gestes leur venaient naturellement, instinctivement. Hyoga avait ressenti le désir qui arquait les reins du Japonais et sa volonté de ne pas précipiter les choses. Lentement, il l'avait senti onduler le long de son corps, frottant leur virilité l'une contre l'autre, excité autant que troublé par ce délicieux et envoûtant contact. C'est presque par surprise qu'il s'était répandu entre leurs ventres tandis qu'Ikki le suivait de peu, son gémissement rejoignant celui de pure extase qu'il avait lui-même poussé._

_Aussitôt, Ikki s'était penché avec douceur sur lui, l'embrassant avec passion, laissant une de ses mains glisser sur son corps. Hyoga avait répondu intensément à son baiser, recommençant à ondoyer des hanches, leurs épanchements ne lui avaient pas suffi, il avait ressenti comme un manque, un feu ardent qui lui dévorait les reins sans qu'il ne sache très bien comment l'apaiser. Il avait étouffé une plainte contre la bouche du Phénix qui s'était détaché aussitôt._

_« Hyoga ? Je t'ai fait mal ? » s'était-il inquiété tout en faisant le geste de vouloir se dégager de sur lui._

_Le Russe avait prit une jolie teinte rosée mais avait retenu Ikki sur lui, affolé à l'idée de ne plus sentir le corps brûlant du Japonais._

_« Non ! … C'est que… j'ai… j'ai encore envie…de plus… » avait-il soufflé, rougissant encore plus mais ne sachant expliquer le manque qu'il ressentait._

_Ikki l'avait observé intensément. Hyoga avait pu lire que lui aussi avait envie de plus mais que, même si son instinct lui disait quoi faire, il avait peur de le blesser. _

_« Hyoga… j'ai peur de te faire mal. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un autre homme avant… » lui confirma d'ailleurs le Phénix._

_« Et bien ce sera une première fois pour tous les deux… » lui avait-il souri timidement, lui sous-entendant ainsi qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance._

_« Tu es sur… que tu veux le faire … avec moi ? » avait murmuré Ikki avec hésitation, comme s'il n'était pas sur d'avoir bien compris._

_Hyoga avait fixé le Phénix avec intensité. Oui, il était sur de vouloir lui offrir sa virginité car il ne concevait pas de la donner à un autre que l'homme qu'il aimait. Et il aimait Ikki, de tout son être._

_« Oui… Je suis sur… Je veux que ce soit toi… » avait-il chuchoté en plongeant un regard déterminé et aimant dans celui du Japonais._

_Lentement, Ikki avait soudé ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser d'une douceur surprenante pour l'Oiseau de Feu. Il l'avait embrassé avec énormément de tendresse, comme s'il avait ressenti sa fragilité. Il était descendu lentement le long de son cou, le léchant et le mordillant avec passion, s'aventurant sur le torse imberbe et finement musclé où il s'était arrêté sur un bouton de chair rose, le torturant délicieusement avant de passer à son jumeau qui se languissait d'autant d'attentions et de lui faire subir le même traitement._

_Hyoga avait fermé les yeux sous l'affolante caresse et laissait échapper de petits gémissements qui excitèrent un peu plus le Phénix. Celui-ci avait continué sa progression vers le bas, suivant les nivellements du corps qui ondoyait sous ses doigts et sa bouche, avant de s'attarder sur le ventre parfaitement plat et de glisser sa langue dans le creux formé par le nombril, déclanchant un spasme involontaire de plaisir chez son futur amant tandis qu'il goûtait pour la première fois à leurs semences mêlées. Hyoga s'était à peine senti gêné par le geste érotique d'Ikki tant le plaisir se lisait sur son visage._

_Le Japonais s'était bientôt retrouvé face au membre dressé et gorgé de désir et n'avait hésité que quelques secondes. Hyoga n'avait pu retenir un cri de surprise quand Ikki avait posé délicatement, presque timidement, ses lèvres sur son extrémité durcie, le faisant se cambrer dans un réflexe. Il n'avait été ensuite, que gémissements lascifs et halètements tandis que Ikki laissait lentement glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe, le torturant un long moment, alternant coups de langue et petits coups de dents, avant de refermer sa bouche sur son gland et d'entamer de longs va et vient._

_Le Phénix l'avait ensuite repris en main et l'avait mener vers sa libération, recueillant sa semence dans sa main. Il avait alors profité qu'il était encore sous l'effet de l'euphorie provoqué par son éjaculation pour lui écarter doucement les jambes, révélant ainsi son intimité inviolée. _

_Il avait poussé un petit gémissement, tant de douleur que de plaisir mêlés quand Ikki avait introduit un premier doigt en lui, le laissant légèrement reposer avant de continuer son mouvement d'intrusion, glissant dans son conduit étroit, détendant lentement ses chairs, son regard ne quittant pas le sien, troublé. Il avait senti que le Phénix rentrait un deuxième doigt et s'appliquait à bien le dilater. Rosissant autant de gêne que sous l'intensité des yeux bleus, Hyoga s'était pourtant laissé aller à se détendre, conscient de son propre désir et de la nécessité de le faire pour la suite de leurs ébats._

_Lentement, la sensation de tiraillement disparaissait pour laisser la place à un plaisir pur et intense, son corps ondulait sous la douce caresse interne. Il eut un grognement de mécontentement quand Ikki retira ses doigts pour aussitôt se mordre violemment le poing pour ne pas crier de douleur quand il le sentit entrer en lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse faire autant mal. Il avait la sensation d'être écartelé, déchiré tant la brûlure était intense malgré la préparation. Il faut dire que le Japonais était particulièrement imposant. Ikki avait attendu quelques secondes, lui caressant tendrement l'intérieur des cuisses, avant de rentrer à moitié, puis tout entier. Hyoga avait alors puisé dans sa maîtrise de lui, enseignée par son maître, pour se détendre au maximum._

_Mais bien vite il avait pris un grand plaisir à l'avoir en lui et quand Ikki avait commencé un lent mouvement de hanches, il n'avait pu retenir ses gémissements d'extase, lui demandant même de venir plus profondément. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir bien longtemps sous l'avalanche de sensations que déclenchait le Phénix en lui, le feu de l'Oiseau le consumant entièrement de l'intérieur. Il s'était cambré au maximum, appelant Ikki à le prendre toujours plus fort, comme s'il avait voulu le recevoir entièrement en lui._

_Sentant qu'il allait jouir et ne tenant plus sous les assauts ardents du Phénix, il s'était déhanché un peu plus, cherchant à accélérer les mouvements de son partenaire. Ikki avait donné un dernier coup de rein puissant avant de se répandre au fond de lui, Hyoga se libérant en longs jets entre leurs deux ventres atteignant son torse. Ils étaient restés immobiles, haletants, les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre, tentant de se raccrocher à la réalité tant leur plaisir avait été intense et fabuleux._

_Ikki s'était alors retiré et, dans un geste d'une sensualité déconcertante, s'était penché pour lécher les semences qui ruisselaient entre ses cuisses et sur son torse lisse, son regard ne quittant pas celui de son amant. Hyoga l'avait attiré doucement contre lui afin de prendre ses lèvres et de goûter lui aussi à leurs spermes mélangés sur la langue d'Ikki. Son cœur battait la chamade tant il se sentait porté par le bonheur d'être dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait en secret et qui lui avait offert sa première fois comme lui-même venait de le faire._

Hyoga étouffa un gémissement à l'évocation de ses souvenirs devenus à présent douloureux. Il rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçu que la lumière extérieure avait changé. Il ne faisait jamais complètement jour à cette période de l'année et il était difficile pour quelqu'un de non averti, de différencier le jour de la nuit mais lui savait que l'aube s'était levée. Séchant ses dernières larmes, il détendit ses muscles engourdis avant de sortir de son lit et de diriger vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien avant d'attaquer la suite des travaux à l'isba.

(A suivre…)


	2. Chapter 2

Vengeance _par _Hyoga

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… (mais il pourrait peut-être leur rendre leur liberté maintenant…).

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Comme d'habitude, tous les chevaliers, marinas, spectres, guerriers divins et même Seiya ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Comment ? On ne sait toujours pas et on s'en fiche ! La confiance n'est pas un vain mot et quand deux êtres se trouvent enfin mais que leur confiance l'un en l'autre n'est pas à toute épreuve…

Je dédis cette fic à Venda dont les nombreuses histoires très imaginatives m'ont inspiré ce qui suit avec bien entendu son couple fétiche qui est aussi devenu le mien tant elle me l'a fait aimer : Hyoga et Ikki.

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre dans lequel … finalement non je ne vous dis rien pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise…Juste que les fans de Hyoga, d'Ikki et de Shun ne me jettent pas la pierre.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires.

**_Spécial dédicace à Venda_**

**VENGEANCE**

OOo PARTIE 2 : La souffrance des uns fait le malheur des autres oOo

« Pourquoi ne veux tu pas que je vienne avec toi ? » l'interrogeait Milo pour la centième fois.

Patiemment, Camus pris son amant dans ses bras et lui expliqua encore une fois les raisons pour lesquelles il ne voulait pas qu'il l'accompagne.

« J'ai besoin de voir Hyoga seul à seul pour le moment. Tu pourras nous rejoindre plus tard, promis. Et puis, l'Isba est détruite, je vais être obligé de dormir chez l'habitant en attendant et on ne peut pas s'imposer à deux. De plus, tu sais très bien que tu ne supportes pas le froid qui règne là bas à cette période de l'année. » le raisonna t-il tendrement.

Milo prit son air de petit enfant malheureux, espérant faire changer d'avis son Verseau, comme lorsqu'ils étaient gosses et qu'il arrivait à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de cette façon. Camus lui sourit amoureusement mais ne céda pas pour autant. Il connaissait Hyoga et il connaissait son Scorpion. Ce serait une très mauvaise idée qu'ils partent ensemble en pleine période hivernale en Sibérie, Milo serait capable de tomber malade, trop habitué à la chaleur qui régnait en Grèce. Quant à Hyoga, il risquait de fuir s'il le voyait débarquer avec le Grec.

« Si Hyoga va aussi mal que je le pense pour avoir agi de la sorte avec Ikki, il s'enfuira s'il nous voit arriver tous les deux, tu comprends ? Il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul pour voir de quoi il retourne. Et puis, ça me laissera le temps de remettre le chalet en état. »

Le Grec l'observa intensément de ses yeux brillants, espérant encore le faire changer d'avis, mais du bien vite se rendre à l'évidence que cette fois son Camus ne céderait pas. Dépité, il acquiesça tout en faisant promettre au Français de le prévenir à la seconde où l'Isba serait de nouveau habitable afin qu'il puisse le rejoindre.

Camus l'embrassa affectueusement sur le bout du nez avant de lui donner sa parole et de le rassurer, il n'y en avait que pour un ou deux mois tout au plus. Loin de l'apaiser, le délai donné par le Gardien de la onzième maison fit paniquer le Scorpion.

« Deux mois !! Mais je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi pendant tout ce temps !! Camus, tu veux ma mort ?! »

« Voyons Milo, ce n'est pas si long que ça. Et puis tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer avec les travaux en cours pour la reconstruction du Sanctuaire. » le réprimanda légèrement le Verseau, amusé par le ton dramatique qu'avait pris le Grec.

« C'est tout juste le temps qu'il faut pour refaire son temple à Shaka, tu ne verras même pas le temps passer. » ajouta t'il d'un ton encourageant.

Dépité, Milo abandonna l'idée d'apitoyer Camus et faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il l'enlaça amoureusement avant de plonger son regard triste dans celui de son amant. Doucement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et s'unirent presque délicatement dans un baiser doux et léger. Passant ses doigts dans les longues mèches océanes, Milo intensifia le contact, sa langue partit à la rencontre de sa jumelle, qu'elle trouva sans rencontrer d'obstacles, pour aussitôt entamer un ballet sensuel et érotique, enflammant leurs sens. Camus avait passé ses bras autour du cou du Scorpion et il avait presque inconsciemment collé son corps à celui du Grec, se mouvant avec une sensualité naturelle propre au Verseau et qui affolait toujours Milo.

Ce dernier fit descendre sa main libre le long du dos du Français et se posa fermement sur ses fesses de manière explicite, provoquant un petit hoquet chez le Saint de glace qui ne se détacha pas pour autant du baiser enflammé qu'ils échangeaient, lui signifiant ainsi son assentiment pour la suite de leur étreinte. A la surprise de Milo, Camus abandonna ses lèvres pour glisser lentement et se retrouver à genoux devant lui. Tout en le fixant du regard, il défit la boucle de la ceinture et ouvrit le pantalon du Grec, libérant ainsi sa virilité naissante. Délicatement, le Français déposa un petit baiser sur le bout du membre qui se dressa un peu plus sous l'excitation, puis, sans lâcher le Scorpion des yeux et sans prévenir, il le prit entièrement en bouche, s'appliquant à le caresser de ses lèvres et de sa langue sur toute sa longueur, consciencieusement.

Milo était à l'agonie, hypnotisé par la vue de son Verseau s'activant sur son sexe. C'était assez rare que le Français se montre aussi entreprenant pour qu'il soit ébahi par la vue que lui offrait si peu souvent son amant et  qu'il se laisse faire avec volupté, appréciant la douce moiteur de la bouche si délicieusement douée. La légère rougeur qui teintait les joues de Camus ne l'en faisait paraître que plus beau et excitant, et Milo se retenait de ne pas poser ses mains sur cette tête pour accentuer sa pénétration de cette gorge dans laquelle il se voyait déjà se déverser avec délice.

Sentant sa délivrance proche, le Grec se pencha afin d'attraper le Français par les épaules et le faire remonter. Lui embrassant délicatement les lèvres, le Scorpion glissa ses mains le long du corps du Verseau et fit tomber son pantalon avant de les passer dans le boxer de son amant qui retint un gémissement en sentant des doigts s'enrouler autour de sa virilité, tandis que l'autre main s'insinuait entre ses fesses fermes. Rapidement, Milo se débarrassa du sous vêtement gênant et soulevant son amant, il lui fit passer ses longues jambes de chaque coté de ses propres hanches, l'appuyant contre une colonne du onzième temple. Doucement, le Grec vint alors faire buter son sexe contre l'intimité étroite du Français avant de commencer à faire pression pour le pénétrer.

Camus tenta de se détendre au maximum, anticipant à l'avance la douleur qui ne manquerait pas de se faire sentir. Son amant n'avait pas pris la peine de le préparer avant de le prendre et se sachant très étroit, il savait qu'il allait avoir mal. Mais il n'en voulait pas à Milo, c'était certainement une manière inconsciente de se venger de son abandon. Milo était resté un gosse et même si parfois, Camus aurait voulu qu'il grandisse un peu sur certaines choses, il l'aimait tel qu'il était.

Milo sentit les chairs s'écarter difficilement alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le corps de son amant. Il savait qu'il lui faisait mal, il le lisait dans ses yeux, mais il savait aussi que le Français aimait de temps en temps la douce brutalité dont il pouvait faire preuve. Jamais il ne l'avait blessé lorsqu'il le prenait exceptionnellement sans le préparer, il avait toujours veillé à ne pas le pénétrer d'un seul coup, s'immisçant en lui petit à petit, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer. Cette manière de le prendre décuplait leurs sensations. Alors que le plaisir remplaçait progressivement la douleur chez Camus, Milo était obligé de prendre sur lui-même pour ne pas être plus bestial malgré le désir qui lui arquait les reins.

Bientôt les traits du Français se détendirent tandis qu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans les épaules du Scorpion, en proie à la montée de la volupté qui se répandait rapidement dans tout son corps. Le Grec, quant à lui, était parcouru de frissons d'extase, son Camus était si serré autour de lui qu'il avait énormément de mal à ne pas accélérer ses coups de reins. Pourtant il resta d'une douceur exemplaire, bougeant dans son amant en de longs mouvements, le portant le plus possible à bras de corps pour ne pas qu'il se blesse le dos contre la colonne de pierre.

Camus perdait totalement pied avec la réalité, son corps entier était secoué de spasmes violents et il tentait désespérément d'accélérer la cadence du Scorpion. Milo ne se lassait pas de l'admirer, surtout lorsqu'il le sentait prêt à jouir, le froid et fier chevalier des Glaces se transformait en amant affamé et torride. Accentuant ses coups de reins, Milo riva son regard brumeux à celui perdu du Verseau et ne le quitta plus tandis qu'il le pénétrait encore et encore plus profondément avant de se libérer dans un dernier mouvement puissant en poussant un long cri rauque de jouissance. Sans se retirer, il se laissa glisser à genoux, maintenant le Français assis sur ses cuisses. Il voulait rester encore un peu en lui, profiter que son Camus lui appartenait. Lentement, ils reprenaient leur respiration, revenaient à la réalité. Soudain, Le Verseau eut un sursaut en se rendant compte qu'ils l'avaient fait dans son temple et rougit en pensant qu'ils auraient pu être surpris, mais bien vite, Milo, devinant ce à quoi pensait son amant, le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

« J'avais posé une barrière d'énergie, personne ne pouvait pénétrer ici. » le rassura t'il.

Camus sourit. Son Scorpion avait beau avoir des réactions de gosse, il le surprendrait toujours en ayant des agissements réfléchis quand il s'agissait de le protéger lui. Il lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa chastement avant de se libérer de son amant et de se relever sur ses jambes encore chancelantes. Faire l'amour avec Milo pouvait s'avérer très physique parfois. Il tendit une main au Grec qui la saisit immédiatement pour se retrouver glué au Verseau.

« Milo ! Nous n'avons plus le temps, je vais rater mon avion sinon. » le gronda t-il gentiment.

A regrets, le Scorpion lâcha le Français.

« Je te promets de te faire venir sitôt l'Isba remise en état. En attendant, je veux que tu empêches Ikki de partir à la recherche de Hyoga. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? »

Camus se doutait que le Phénix, après avoir vu Isaak, se rendrait tout de même en Sibérie. Il n'était pas idiot et réaliserait vite que le Russe, n'étant pas au courant pour l'Isba, n'avait pu que se réfugier là-bas. Le Verseau n'avait fait que gagner du temps en l'envoyant au sanctuaire sous marin. Mais il fallait qu'il parle à son ancien disciple avant lui. L'attitude de Hyoga l'inquiétait, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'enfuir et il se doutait qu'il y avait du y avoir quelque chose de grave.

Ce que Camus ignorait, c'est que Ikki était retourné sur son île d'entraînement, déçu au-delà des mots, torturé de douleur et d'incompréhension.

oOo

« Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi l'accueillir à la gare ? »

Camus reposait une dernière fois la question à Hyoga, souhaitant le faire changer d'avis sans toutefois espérer y arriver.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il l'avait rejoint en Sibérie. Il n'avait pas été surpris outre mesure de constater que son ancien disciple avait commencé la reconstruction de leur cabane. Non, ce qui l'avait déconcerté pour ne pas dire inquiété, avait été de le trouver souriant et enthousiaste. Yakoff avait été aussi heureux que Hyoga de le revoir et lui avait de suite proposé l'hospitalité. La mère du jeune garçon avait été ravie d'héberger le Seigneur des glaces, comme l'appelaient les habitants du village, et avait aussitôt décrété que son fils lui laisserait sa chambre pour aller partager celle du Russe. Aussi Camus n'avait-il pu avoir de discussion avec ce dernier qu'une bonne semaine après.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux à travailler à la remise en état du chalet ce jour là, le Français, qui n'avait eu de cesse d'observer discrètement son ancien apprenti depuis son arrivée, s'était soudain planté devant lui. Hyoga avait alors levé des yeux surpris sur son maître, mais le sourire qu'il arborait avait immédiatement disparu de son visage. Camus arborait un air sévère, signe qu'il n'était pas dupe de son cinéma et qu'il était plus que temps de lui donner une explication.

C'est alors qu'il avait craqué sous le poids de toute la tension nerveuse accumulée à jouer la comédie en public. Le Cygne s'était effondré dans les bras du Verseau, le corps secoué des sanglots qu'il avait contenus. Camus avait attendu patiemment qu'il se calme un peu, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux d'une main tandis qu'il l'entourait de son bras libre.

Ils étaient restés un long moment, assis dans la neige, Camus serrant Hyoga contre lui, le réconfortant par des gestes doux, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Lorsque le Russe avait enfin levé son visage baigné de larmes vers le Français, celui-ci avait eu un choc devant la souffrance et le désespoir qu'il avait lu dans son regard. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à celui qu'il considérait comme son jeune frère pour le mettre dans cet état ?

« Hyoga ? Tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi... » avait-il commencé, se demandant si finalement ce n'était pas trop tôt pour le Cygne d'en parler.

« Camus…mon maître…j'ai tellement honte ! » lui avait alors murmuré Hyoga avant de se jeter à nouveau dans ses bras et de cacher son visage ravagé par les pleurs contre le torse du Français.

« Allons Hyoga, il n'y rien dont tu puisses avoir honte… quoique tu aies fait… » avait tenté le Verseau, se demandant toutefois ce qui pouvait autant perturber le jeune homme.

Hyoga avait relevé légèrement la tête mais était resté niché au creux de son épaule, reniflant comme un enfant. Camus l'avait serré un peu plus dans ses bras, l'enveloppant de son cosmos, le rassurant. C'est alors que le jeune Russe lui avait tout raconté. Comment il était tombé amoureux du chevalier du Phénix, le début idyllique de leur passion, les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Son visage s'était crispé tandis qu'il avouait ce que Ikki l'avait contraint à faire avec le guerrier divin, le changement de comportement du Phénix, comment il s'était enfui et avait trouvé refuge ici. Il ne s'était que peu attardé sur ses propres sentiments mais le Français n'était pas dupe et pouvait ressentir toute la souffrance qui émanait de son disciple.

Camus était resté impassible extérieurement au fur et à mesure que Hyoga décrivait ce qu'il avait subi, mais à l'intérieur c'était l'incompréhension la plus totale. Certes, il aurait du être en colère contre le Japonais mais ce n'était pas ce sentiment qui s'était manifesté le premier. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas dans le tempérament d'Ikki d'agir de la sorte. Il avait été tellement estomaqué par les révélations du Cygne qu'il l'en avait presque oublié.

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, il avait passé ses doigts sous le menton du Russe et l'avait forcé à le regarder. Celui-ci avait paru soulagé en constatant de l'affection et un peu de tristesse dans ses yeux. Il ne le jugeait pas. Alors que lui se dégoûtait et se sentait sali, son maître ne le repoussait pas et, plus important que tout, il le considérait toujours. Le Verseau avait alors déposé un baiser sur le front de Hyoga.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce qu'il s'est passé Chevalier du Cygne. Ton cœur saigne mais a conservé sa pureté, seul ton corps a réagi à une libido exacerbée par la drogue. Tu n'es pas en faute. Peut-être que tu as confondu désir sexuel et amour avec Ikki. Vous étiez tous les deux inexpérimentés, découvrant des relations physiques autres que des combats, il était normal que vous ayez mal interprété vos sentiments. »

Camus n'avait absolument pas été convaincu par les derniers mots qu'il venait de dire mais il avait senti que cela faisait du bien à son disciple et avait donc décidé de continuer en ce sens.

« Hyoga, pour de jeunes gens innocents, le désir sexuel est souvent associé à l'amour. D'autant plus pour vous qui n'avez pas vécu une adolescence des plus banales et avez souffert d'un manque d'affection. Ne te fais aucun reproche et n'en veux pas à Ikki. Avec le temps, la blessure se refermera, crois moi. »

Hyoga avait essuyé les dernières larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues rougies par le froid. Il s'était serré plus étroitement contre le Verseau avant de se reculer et de déposer un baiser sur la joue blanche en se relevant. Tandis que Camus s'était mis debout à son tour, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Même si Hyoga semblait avoir accepté ses explications, il avait bien senti que son cœur était loin d'être apaisé et que le Cygne tentait désespérément de cacher une souffrance immense.

Et deux mois après, celle-ci n'avait pas disparu, le Verseau le savait, même si le Russe parvenait mieux à l'enfouir au fond de lui. Camus n'avait pu que noter la perte de poids de Hyoga alors que ce dernier mangeait pourtant normalement. Mais il s'épuisait littéralement à l'entraînement, lorsqu'il n'aidait pas le Français à reconstruire le chalet, dormant à peine. Camus avait bien essayé de reparler avec lui, mais à chaque fois, le Russe lui certifiait qu'il allait beaucoup mieux et qu'il lui fallait juste un peu plus de temps pour tout oublier, affichant un masque impénétrable, se repliant inexorablement sur lui-même.

Aussi Camus était-il content que Milo arrive enfin. Il savait que le Cygne et le Scorpion s'appréciaient beaucoup et comptait sur le tempérament enfantin du Grec pour arriver à percer les défenses du Russe et l'amener à se confier. Il partit donc seul récupérer le Grec à la gare, se demandant le long du chemin s'il ne devrait pas tout de même pousser Hyoga dans ses retranchements pour l'amener à réagir.

oOo

La roche devint incandescente avant d'exploser sous son attaque. Depuis des mois qu'il se tuait à l'entraînement, Ikki avait gagné en force et avait même élaboré une nouvelle attaque. Epuisé, le corps trempé de sueur, il se dirigea à pas lents vers la cabane. A peine entré, il retira ses vêtements poisseux de transpiration avant d'aller prendre une douche.

La première chose qu'il avait faite en revenant sur l'île avait été d'aménager un système ingénieux qui lui permettait de récupérer l'eau d'une source chaude à proximité et de pouvoir prendre une douche à côté de la petite maison au lieu de se rendre à ladite source, une centaine de mètres plus loin.

Tandis qu'il laissait le filet d'eau couler sur sa peau bronzée, il pensa encore une fois à Hyoga. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Il avait beau se tuer à l'exercice, il n'avait pas réussi à l'oublier et continuait de l'aimer. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Lentement, il se laissa glisser contre les planches de bois qui délimitaient le petit coin douche qu'il avait fabriqué et se retrouva par terre, les jambes étendues devant lui, ses mains posées négligemment sur ses cuisses. Comme souvent, il se prit à repenser à leur première fois. Ca n'avait certes pas été la plus intense en sensations, chacune des étreintes qui avaient suivi les amenant toujours plus loin dans l'extase, mais ça restait son plus beau souvenir.

_La soirée en boite avait été un vrai calvaire pour lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas son jeune frère. Où était passé le doux et timide Shun ? Etait-ce la possession d'Hadès qui l'avait transformé en ce jeune homme excité et allumeur ? Il avait même tenté de draguer Hyoga et Ikki s'était même demandé s'il devait intervenir lorsqu'il les avait vu s'éloigner avant de revenir et que son frère ne reparte à nouveau jeter son dévolu sur une autre proie. De toute évidence, le Cygne avait décidé de ne pas céder à ses avances. Cela avait un peu surpris Ikki qui avait toujours pensé qu'un lien plus fort que l'amitié unissait les deux jeunes hommes mais d'un autre côté, il avait été rassuré._

_Voyant son frère se laisser caresser vulgairement au beau milieu de la piste, Ikki avait sauté sur ses pieds pour le ramener sans ménagement sur la banquette qu'ils occupaient tous avant de céder à l'exaspération et de l'assommer d'une pichenette à l'arrière du crâne. A croire que Shun avait vraiment trop bu pour ne pas supporter une petite claque. Culpabilisant presque immédiatement, Shiryu l'avait heureusement rassuré et alors qu'il s'était tourné vers Hyoga, pour s'excuser du comportement bizarre de son frère, il s'était soudain figé._

_Le Russe le dévorait littéralement des yeux, semblant même le déshabiller du regard. Il était resté tout aussi immobile quand le jeune homme s'était glué à lui avant de lui rouler le patin du siècle._

_Où était le froid et fier Saint des Glaces ? Loin de se débattre, et sortant enfin de sa surprise, Ikki lui avait rendu son baiser, l'approfondissant même, profitant de la subite affection du Cygne pour se rapprocher de lui, comme il en rêvait depuis quelques temps._

_Il était conscient que le Russe était quelque peu saoul mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de profiter de cette aubaine. Peut-être cela leur permettrait-il de se rapprocher encore plus… enfin tout du moins de la manière dont lui l'espérait. Voyant Hyoga sur le point de s'endormir, il le prit dans ses bras avant de saluer leurs amis et de partir avec son précieux fardeau sous le regard bienveillant de Shiryu. Il avait ramené le jeune Russe directement dans sa chambre à la fondation et lui avait juste retiré ses chaussures avant de l'allonger sur son lit. N'ayant pu se résoudre à le quitter, il s'était couché à son tour près de lui et l'avait repris dans ses bras, conscient que le réveil du Cygne risquait d'être glacial, au sens propre comme au figuré. Mais il était près à prendre le risque, il avait trop attendu. Et maintenant qu'il était sur que Hyoga ne s'intéressait pas à Shun, plus rien de l'empêchait de tenter sa chance._

_Comme il l'avait prévu, Hyoga tenta de s'échapper quand il se réveilla et qu'il se rappela les évènements de la veille, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne s'était pas mis en colère, cherchant juste à masquer la gêne qui s'affichait sur son beau visage. Avec douceur, Ikki l'avait rassuré en le prenant dans ses bras. Il avait été certain d'avoir balayé les craintes du Russe lorsque celui-ci avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, de lui-même, en une caresse timide et envoûtante qui s'était très vite transformée en un baiser volcanique. Ils s'étaient rapidement retrouvés excités comme de jeunes jouvenceaux vierges qu'ils étaient et s'étaient assouvis mutuellement, presque sans s'en rendre compte. Le plaisir qu'ils en avaient retiré avait été troublant et délicieusement envoûtant._

_Mais la jouissance qu'ils avaient ressentie les avait encore plus laissés sur une sensation de faim, un manque. Ses reins étaient en feu et il était à nouveau en érection. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient avec passion, laissant leurs mains s'aventurer à la découverte des points sensibles sur le corps de l'autre, augmentant leur désir et attisant l'incendie qui s'était allumé dans leur bas ventre, Ikki songeait que, bien qu'il sache parfaitement le déroulement plausible de la suite, il reconnaissait son inexpérience totale. Il se décida à faire part de sa peur au jeune Russe, espérant, il ne savait trop comment, que ce dernier pourrait le rassurer. C'est à ce moment que Hyoga étouffa une plainte._

_« Hyoga ? Je t'ai fait mal ? » _

_Le Russe le retint alors qu'il faisait mine de vouloir s'éloigner de lui.._

_« Non ! … C'est que… j'ai… j'ai encore envie…de plus… »_

_Ikki l'observa intensément avant de lui dévoiler ses craintes. Apparemment le jeune Russe en avait autant envie que lui, et pourtant …_

_« Hyoga… j'ai peur de te faire mal. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un autre homme avant… » _

_'ni avec une femme d'ailleurs mais là n'était pas la question !'_

_« Et bien ce sera une première fois pour tous les deux… » lui avait souri timidement le Cygne._

_« Tu es sur… que tu veux le faire … avec moi ? »_

_Après tout, c'était important une première fois. Tout comme le partenaire avec qui on choisissait de le faire. Et lui était sur de le vouloir avec le Russe. Il voulait le faire sien plus que toute autre chose._

_« Oui… Je suis sur… Je veux que ce soit toi… »_

_A ces mots, chuchotés avec détermination, Ikki se sentit transporté de joie. Il embrassa Hyoga avec une infinie douceur, respectant sa fragilité en le caressant avec tendresse qui bientôt céda la place à la passion. Un brasier immense consumait les deux corps qui se languissaient sous les caresses des deux futurs amants._

_Ikki était excité par les gémissements sourds qui sortaient de la gorge de Hyoga tandis qu'il continuait d'honorer la peau légèrement bronzée de ses baisers brûlants. Lorsqu'il prit délicatement le membre du Cygne dans sa bouche, Ikki eut un sentiment de bien-être, il goûtait enfin intimement le jeune Russe. Loin d'être dégoutté, il appréciait la saveur légèrement âpre de Hyoga. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lècherait un jour le sperme d'un autre homme et encore moins qu'il lui ferait une fellation. Pourtant, il se délectait de le faire à son Cygne, s'appliquant à ressentir les émotions qu'il provoquait chez lui. Il s'attarda à le mener à la jouissance pendant de longues minutes et aurait bien aimé le recevoir au fond de sa gorge mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de sa semence pour le préparer. Aussi le fit-il éjaculer dans sa main, se délectant de l'extase qui s'imprimait sur le visage de Hyoga._

_Il n'attendit pas qu'il récupère et profita de son moment de béatitude pour lui écarter doucement les cuisses, la pose lascive du Russe était des plus affriolantes et il dut faire un énorme effort sur lui même pour ne pas céder à son envie de le prendre sans attendre._

_Hypnotisé par la vue des fesses ouvertes, il avança timidement sa main, souillée par la semence de Hyoga, vers l'entrée serrée et y déposa délicatement le sperme de ce dernier avant d'y entrer un doigt. Il sentit immédiatement le Cygne se contracter et l'entendit pousser un petit gémissement. Craignant plus que tout de le faire souffrir, il attendit un peu que le Russe se détende avant d'introduire un second doigt. Malgré le désir pressant qui lui enflammait les reins, Ikki s'appliqua du mieux qu'il put dans la préparation de son jeune amant. Il s'extasiait intérieurement sur la beauté parfaite du corps qui s'offrait magnifiquement à sa vue, abandonné à son plaisir. _

_Lorsqu'il jugea le moment opportun, il retira doucement ses doigts et écarta un peu plus les cuisses de Hyoga avant de présenter son sexe devant l'entrée contre laquelle il commença à appuyer pour pénétrer doucement en lui, rentrant d'abord juste le gland. Quand il vit le Cygne se mordre violemment le poing sous l'emprise de la douleur, il s'immobilisa instantanément, attendant qu'il se détende, l'y aidant par de tendres caresses sur l'intérieur des cuisses, avant de finir de le pénétrer en douceur. C'est qu'il était étroit son Cygne et lui-même n'était pas à classer dans la moyenne nationale._

_Voir le plaisir se peindre sur le visage de Hyoga, être en lui, le posséder, avait décuplé son propre plaisir à tel point qu'il n'avait pu lui-même retenir ses gémissements de volupté lorsque le Cygne l'avait accompagné dans ses mouvements de hanche. Ikki sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais se retenir quand le Russe commença à le supplier de le prendre plus fort, il intensifia ses coups de reins, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans la chair moite et chaude. Lorsque Hyoga se libéra, provoquant les spasmes de son intimité autour de sa verge durcie au maximum, il ne put se retenir et se répandit dans le corps en sueur de son amant. Déesse qu'il était beau, ainsi abandonné à l'extase la plus totale. Ikki réalisa soudainement que c'était à lui qu'il avait offert sa virginité, sans la moindre hésitation et cette constatation le remplit de fierté. Le Cygne lui appartenait, il était sien, enfin._

Ikki sursauta, trempé de sueur malgré l'eau qui continuait de ruisseler sur sa peau, les yeux hagards. Il mit quelques minutes à revenir à la réalité et à prendre conscience du lieu où il se trouvait. Brusquement, le souvenir de son rêve éveillé s'imposa à son esprit et il ne put retenir un hurlement déchirant de douleur qui se répercuta contre les parois rocheuses avant d'éclater en sanglots.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Hyoga ? » n'arrêtait-il pas de répéter alors que ses larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir.

oOo

Au manoir, Shun s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Deux mois que Hyoga avait disparu sans donner de nouvelles et son frère n'avait pas donné non plus signe de vie depuis le même laps de temps. Il tenta encore de joindre Shion au téléphone et failli sauter au plafond de joie quand quelqu'un décrocha enfin à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Shion ? C'est bien vous ? » hurla t-il sans s'en rendre compte, manquant de crever le tympan droit du pauvre Pope.

« Shun, ne crie pas ainsi s'il te plait. Oui c'est moi. Que t'arrive t-il ? » lui demanda l'Atlante tout en changeant l'écouteur d'oreille.

« Est-ce que Camus est enfin rentré ? »

Un soupir se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Non, Camus n'est toujours pas rentré et je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas de sitôt. De plus, Milo est parti le rejoindre en Sibérie donc il doit vouloir y rester encore un moment si tu veux mon avis. » lui répondit le Pope qui ne put voir la déception se peindre sur les traits du jeune Andromède.

« Ah. Milo est parti lui aussi. Et aucune nouvelle de Hyoga ou de Ikki ? » tenta t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Non toujours aucune nouvelle de Hyoga. Je suis désolé, Shun. »

Shion avait appris à connaître le jeune chevalier Divin et se doutait, qu'en cet instant, ce dernier devait être au bord des larmes. Il en fut attristé pour lui mais ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire. Il savait où se trouvait le Cygne mais Camus lui avait expressément demandé de n'en rien dire et il respecterait sa parole. Quant au Phénix, Kanon lui avait appris qu'il avait par hasard localisé son cosmos sur l'île de la Reine Morte mais lui avait conseillé de se taire. Ikki avait besoin de solitude selon lui, et Shion savait qu'il s'était tissé un lien assez puissant pendant la dernière guerre entre les deux chevaliers pour qu'il tienne compte de l'avis du cadet des gémeaux. Aussi l'avait-il écouté et s'était-il tu jusqu'à présent. Mais maintenant…

« Par contre… » commença t-il, se demandant encore si c'était réellement une bonne idée.

« Oui ?... » fit alors la voix de Shun pleine d'espoir.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Et puis après tout, il commençait à s'inquiéter pour le Phénix. Il avait ressenti la confusion la plus totale dans le cosmos de l'Oiseau de Feu et il se disait qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.

« Je crois savoir où se trouve ton frère. » continua t-il avant de lui dévoiler que Ikki se trouvait très probablement sur son lieu d'entraînement.

« Oh déesse ! » souffla Shun avant de remercier rapidement le Pope et de raccrocher précipitamment.

Shiryu leva le nez de son livre quand il entendit l'exclamation du Japonais.

« Que se passe t-il ? » s'enquit-il, alarmé par l'expression qu'affichait le jeune homme.

« C'est Ikki… Il est retourné sur l'île. » lui répondit-il avant de s'effondrer en pleurs dans les bras du Dragon.

Le Chinois referma ses bras autour du corps du jeune Japonais, conscient de l'implication des mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Si Ikki était retourné sur le lieu qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, c'est qu'il devait aller très mal. Sans compter l'absence de nouvelles du Cygne… tout cela commençait à l'inquiéter fortement.

Il consola tendrement Andromède en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, attendant que cessent ses sanglots. Il n'était pas indifférent à Shun mais avait pourtant toujours refusé ses avances, lui offrant seulement son amitié. Il ne voulait pas faire partie du tableau de chasse du jeune homme, pas avec les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Aussi, son cœur se serrait-il à chaque fois que le frère d'Ikki ramenait un homme différent au manoir, juste pour la nuit, comme s'il était incapable de se fixer. Mais jamais Shiryu n'en avait laissé rien paraître, se contentant seulement d'être présent quand Shun n'allait pas bien, comme maintenant.

« Il ne va pas bien ! J'en étais sur. Je dois y aller, il a besoin de moi ! » s'exclama soudain Andromède en se redressant dans les bras du Dragon, l'air déterminé.

« Je ne suis pas persuadé que ce soit la meilleur décision à prendre… » lui opposa le Chinois.

« Tu sais à quel point ton frère est solitaire et s'il s'est exilé là bas, c'est pour ne pas être dérangé. Il voulait être seul. Il reviendra quand il le décidera… il revient toujours, tu le sais. »

« Mais… Tu ne comprends pas Shiryu ! S'il est retourné sur cette île c'est qu'il va vraiment très mal. Il est même peut-être en train de sombrer sans personne pour le soutenir. Je dois y aller ! C'est mon frère ! » s'obstina Shun en se levant pour se diriger vers l'escalier menant à leurs chambres.

Le Dragon soupira. Rien ne pourrait faire changer Andromède d'avis, il le savait. Se décidant à l'accompagner au cas où, il se leva à son tour pour aller faire son sac. Il s'inquiétait moins pour le Phénix que pour son jeune frère et redoutait la réaction d'Ikki en voyant apparaître Shun.

oOo

Alors que Camus attendait patiemment que le train lui amenant Milo entre en gare, il repensa à ce que lui avait confié Hyoga. Plus il y repensait, plus il se disait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Pourquoi Ikki lui avait-il dit ne pas comprendre la fuite soudaine du Russe ? S'il avait agit comme son ancien élève le lui avait avoué, il devait s'en douter. Pourtant le visage du Phénix avait trahi une sincère incompréhension et beaucoup de douleur. Il l'aimait, ça Camus l'aurait juré. De même qu'il n'imaginait pas l'aîné des chevaliers divins agir de la sorte avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Mais si Hyoga ne lui avait pas menti, et c'était certain, alors il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le train arriver et sursauta quand le hurlement strident d'un sifflet retentit.

Milo se jeta immédiatement à son cou à peine descendu du train, manquant le déséquilibrer.

« Mon Camus !! Comme tu m'as manqué !! » s'exclama ce dernier en lui couvrant le visage de petits baisers brûlants.

Le Français n'aimait pas les démonstrations d'affection en publique. Pourtant, il se prit à serrer son amant contre lui et à lui rendre sa tendresse.

Si le Scorpion fut surpris par l'attitude complaisante du Verseau, il n'en montra rien ou, tout du moins, ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant d'apprécier ces marques d'attachement trop rares à son goût.

« As-tu fait bon voyage ? » s'enquit Camus en s'éloignant légèrement de son amant pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« C'était horriblement long et il faisait froid. » commença Milo d'un ton plaintif avant de se jeter de nouveau au cou du Français dans un nouvel élan amoureux.

« Mais je suis content d'être enfin arrivé… Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » termina t-il avant de l'embrasser avidement, faisant fi des autres voyageurs qui leurs jetaient des regards, amusés pour certains, outrés d'une telle démonstration publique pour d'autres.

« A moi aussi tu m'as manqué mon Milo. » souffla Camus quand le Scorpion s'écarta de lui, à bout de souffle.

« Ne tardons pas, rentrons à l'Isba. » reprit-il en prenant soudain conscience de l'attention dont ils faisaient l'objet et rougissant légèrement.

Ils prirent le chemin qu'avait pris Hyoga quelques mois avant, main dans la main, heureux de se retrouver. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Milo sembla se souvenir du Russe.

« Comment va Hyoga ? »

« Mmh ? Pas très bien, je dois avouer. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre Ikki et lui, sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails mais je ne comprends pas… ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblent mentir dans l'expression de leurs sentiments pourtant … »

Camus raconta ce que Hyoga avait bien voulu lui confier, ainsi que sa sensation lorsque le Phénix était venu le voir. Il lui fit aussi part que son instinct lui soufflait que le jeune homme ne lui avait pas tout dit et des soupçons qu'il avait sans pour autant arriver à les déterminer avec exactitude. Milo l'écoutait attentivement, hochant la tête de temps en temps à une remarque judicieuse de son amant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune Bronze aille si mal et ressentit une peine sincère à l'égard de ce dernier. Depuis leur affrontement lors la bataille du Sanctuaire, au cours duquel il lui avait laissé la vie, et tous les évènements qui avaient suivi, une profonde amitié s'était instaurée entre les deux chevaliers. D'entendre, à présent, son amant lui révéler la détresse du jeune Russe lui causait une tristesse sincère.

« Veux tu que j'essaye de lui parler ? Peut-être qu'à moi il confiera ce qu'il avait honte de te raconter. Mais tu as raison, il y a quelque chose qui cloche… quoi je sais pas mais ne t'en fais pas, on va le découvrir. »

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, tous deux étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, à réfléchir à ce détail qui les perturbait sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Ikki ou Hyoga mentait forcément. Ou alors le Russe avait exagéré les faits. Il semblait en effet fort étonnant qu'Ikki puisse agir de la sorte, d'autant plus que, selon Camus, ce dernier avait vraiment paru abattu que le Cygne se soit enfui sans rien dire. D'un autre côté, il était impensable que Hyoga puisse simuler une telle souffrance et une telle honte.

Camus et Milo étaient bien déterminés à faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire et aider du mieux qu'ils le pourraient leur jeune ami à remonter la pente. Forts de cette conviction et sans s'être concertés, ils accélérèrent le pas afin de rejoindre la chaleur de l'Isba et y retrouver Hyoga.

oOo

Pendant ce temps, Shun et Shiryu posaient enfin le pied sur la terre aride et volcanique de l'île de la Reine Morte. Le Chinois avait réussi à calmer l'angoisse d'Andromède concernant son frère pendant le voyage mais était forcé de constater que celle-ci était revenue avec plus de puissance dès qu'ils avaient été en vue de l'île. Aussi dut-il retenir le jeune Bronze de courir rejoindre son frère.

« Shun ! Nous ne savons pas dans quelles dispositions se trouve Ikki et connaissant ton frère, je préfère rester prudent. » tenta t-il de le raisonner.

Mais Shun ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite et se dégagea pour se ruer en direction du centre de l'île afin de retrouver son frère. Une sourde appréhension le tenaillait depuis qu'il avait appris où ce dernier avait disparu et il fallait absolument qu'il le voit pour se rassurer.

Il déboula dans la petite maison qu'occupait le Phénix comme une tornade et fut déçu de ne pas l'y trouver avant que l'inquiétude ne reprenne rapidement le dessus. Shiryu suivait à distance raisonnable. Il avait vu le Japonais faire irruption dans la cabane et s'était imperceptiblement raidi dans l'attente de la réaction de l'Oiseau de Feu mais avait été surpris, et un peu soulagé, de voir ressortir Andromède, la mine dépitée et doublement anxieuse.

« IKKIII !! » appela ce dernier en mettant ses mains en porte voix.

Shiryu sursauta avant de se précipiter pour plaquer une main sur la bouche du jeune Bronze.

« Mais ne crie pas comme ça ! Il est peut-être parti s'entraîner… » le gronda t-il sans méchanceté avant qu'une explosion retentissante ne les fasse se figer tous deux.

Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt dans la direction d'où celle-ci semblait provenir, Shun en tête. Arrivés au pied du volcan, ils s'apprêtaient à contourner un monticule rocheux quand soudain, Shiryu écarta violemment Andromède avant que celui-ci ne soit pulvérisé en même temps que la roche qui s'était brusquement mise à crépiter sous leurs yeux avant d'exploser brutalement.

Shun, à terre, regardait sans comprendre le trou béant qui s'étalait à présent à l'emplacement où ils se trouvaient tous deux quelques secondes plus tôt. Levant les yeux, il découvrit Ikki plus loin et, sans considération pour le Dragon qui se relevait difficilement après avoir amorti la chute de son ami, il se rua sur son frère.

« IKKI ! » cria t-il avant de se jeter au cou d'un Phénix figé sous le coup de la surprise.

Shun ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le manque de réaction de son frère et s'agrippait à lui tel un poulpe affectueusement démonstratif. Ikki reprit soudain ses esprits et, passé l'instant de surprise d'avoir découvert ses deux visiteurs totalement inattendus, il tenta de se défaire de la prise tentaculaire de son cadet avant de le tenir à distance raisonnable et de froncer les sourcils.

« Shun ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?! » rugit-il plus par principe que par réelle colère envers le jeune homme.

« Nisan ! Ca fait plus de deux mois que tu es parti sans rien me dire et sans donner aucune nouvelle. Je m'inquiétais ! Et quand j'ai su que tu étais ici,… »

« Justement ! Comment as-tu su où j'étais ? » le coupa le Phénix assez abruptement.

« C'est Shion que me l'a dit, mais ça n'a pas d'importance comment je l'ai su. Pourquoi t'es tu enfui comme un voleur ? Ikki, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » se soucia Shun, ignorant le ton de son aîné.

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! J'avais juste besoin de m'isoler quelques temps, ne plus voir personne… » répondit Ikki en guise de justification.

Revoir son frère lui faisait finalement plaisir mais avec lui revenaient aussi les souvenirs qu'il tentait désespérément d'oublier, ainsi que la douleur. Avisant Shiryu qui s'avançait discrètement pour ne pas les déranger dans leurs retrouvailles, il lui tendit volontiers la main pour le saluer.

« Content de te revoir Shiryu…et désolé pour tout à l'heure… » s'excusa t-il avec un signe de tête en direction du trou qu'avait laissé sa nouvelle attaque.

« Ce n'est rien, tu ne nous avais pas vu. Personne n'a été blessé. Mais dis moi, c'est une nouvelle technique que tu as utilisée ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu l'employer. » remarqua le Dragon tout en serrant chaleureusement la main tendue.

« Oui. J'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner et de développer de nouvelles attaques. » acquiesça le Phénix avant de leur proposer de se rendre à la cabane pour se désaltérer.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de siroter une boisson fraîche, de l'eau en l'occurrence, Shiryu ne put éviter la gaffe quand Shun demanda inconsciemment si son frère avait des nouvelles de Hyoga. Il vit Ikki blêmir et une étincelle de tristesse douloureuse traverser le regard bleu nuit avant que ce dernier ne se reprenne rapidement, affichant son habituelle expression bourrue et ne réponde par la négative. Cependant, Shiryu remarqua que le Phénix avait perdu le peu de conversation qu'il se faisait l'effort de faire avec son frère. Celui-ci s'en aperçu aussi et décida de ne pas laisser les choses en l'état.

« Que s'est-il passé entre vous pour que Hyoga prenne ainsi la fuite ? Enfin Ikki, n'as-tu pas essayé de le retrouver ? As-tu tiré un trait sur lui ? Ne t'inquiètes tu pas de savoir ce qui a bien pu lui arriver depuis plus de deux mois ?! » le harcela Andromède.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser discuter entre vous… » commença Shiryu en faisant mine de se lever devant le mutisme qu'avait adopté Ikki.

« Non ! Tu peux rester. Il n'y a rien à cacher. En fait, j'ai revu Hyoga… et… j'ai eu les réponses à mes questions. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. »

« Comment ça tu as eu les réponses à tes questions ?! Quelles réponses ? Pourquoi s'est-il enfui ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il plus te revoir ? » insista Shun.

« Ca ne te regarde pas Shun ! C'est entre Hyoga et moi ! Cesses de te mêler de nos vies ! » aboya Ikki qui s'était brusquement levé sous l'effet de la colère et le toisait à présent de toute sa hauteur, une lueur dangereuse dansant au fond de ses yeux.

Puis, subitement et sans rien ajouter de plus, il tourna les talons pour disparaître en direction du volcan, laissant Shun et Shiryu pensifs face à une réaction aussi violente.

Ces derniers restèrent silencieux un moment. Shun, encore sous le coup de la brusque colère de son frère, balançait entre son envie de pleurer et toute une multitude de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Shiryu, inquiet pour Andromède, l'observait attentivement tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Il était étonné que le Phénix ait retrouvé aussi facilement Hyoga et quand bien même, il connaissait l'amour que vouait le Cygne à l'Oiseau de Feu et venait d'avoir la preuve que ce dernier éprouvait toujours des sentiments très forts pour le Russe. Il se demandait donc ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'ils en arrivent là, à souffrir chacun de leur côté, car nul doute qu'il en était de même pour Hyoga. Son silence des derniers mois en était la preuve. Lui aussi devait être en train de panser ses blessures quelque part.

Ikki s'était réfugié au cœur du volcan. Adossé à une pierre, il subissait la fournaise qui se dégageait de la lave coulant à quelques mètres de lui, nullement incommodé. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les traits déformés par une douleur qu'il avait cru avoir réussi à vaincre mais qui revenait plus vicieuse et plus forte qu'avant. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues s'évaporaient aussitôt. Cela faisait des mois qu'il cherchait à oublier sa dernière rencontre avec Hyoga et celle-ci s'imposait à nouveau à son esprit, lui déchirant le cœur.

_« Pourquoi me cherches tu ? »_

_Ikki sursauta violement au son de la voix._

_« Hyoga ?! »_

_A ce moment, le Russe sortit de sa cachette et apparut devant lui. Son regard était haineux, son ton glacial. Le Japonais fit un pas dans sa direction, trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvé._

_« Ne m'approches pas ! » _

_L'ordre fusa, cinglant. Ikki se figea, interrogeant le Cygne du regard, ne semblant pas comprendre son attitude._

_« Hyoga ? C'est moi, Ikki… »_

_« Je sais qui tu es ! J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir. Pourquoi insistes tu ? N'as-tu pas compris ?! » _

_« Mais… Hyoga. Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Pourquoi t'es tu enfui ? Que t'ai-je fait ? » demanda Ikki d'un ton presque suppliant._

_Le blond lui décocha un regard glacial._

_« Je me suis suffisamment amusé avec toi, maintenant j'ai envie de passer à autre chose. C'était sympa mais c'est fini ! Et puis tu n'es pas capable d'aimer sincèrement. Ton cœur est mort. » lui cracha t-il au visage._

_« Quoi ?! Mais… Que… mais tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. »_

_Ikki était tétanisé, il ne comprenait plus. Qu'arrivait-il à Hyoga ? Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé cette nuit où il lui avait murmuré par deux fois qu'il l'aimait ?! Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? Que s'était-il passé ?_

_« Et alors ? Ce ne sont que des mots. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'avais pu tomber amoureux de toi ? Ce serait trop risible ! Le Phénix solitaire et dur serait-il en fin de compte encore plus naïf que son frère ?»_

_« Hyoga, que t'arrive t-il à la fin ?! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. S'il y a un problème, on peut en parler. » plaida Ikki qui retrouvait enfin ses esprits et ne comprenait pas l'attitude méprisante qu'arborait le Cygne._

_« Je vais très bien ! Mon seul problème c'est toi ! Tu ne me lâches plus, je ne peux plus faire un pas sans que tu sois derrière moi ! Tu ne sais pas aimer. Tu agis comme si j'étais ta chose, ton objet. Ta possessivité m'étouffe. J'ai besoin d'air tu comprends ! Je ne supporte plus ta présence. Voilà pourquoi je suis parti. J'aurais cru que tu comprendrais ! »_

_« Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme mon bien, tu as toujours pu faire ce que tu voulais. On était bien ensemble, c'est toi-même qui me le disais. » s'obstinait le Phénix, persuadé qu'il y avait une autre explication à l'attitude du Russe et bien décidé à la découvrir._

_Hyoga sembla se calmer. Il s'approcha d'Ikki et planta son regard clair dans le sien._

_« Ikki, je ne suis pas fait pour aimer ni pour être aimé, tout comme toi. J'ai apprécié les moments qu'on a passé ensemble mais je ne me sens pas suffisamment attaché à toi, tout comme je ne crois pas que tu puisses réellement t'attacher à quelqu'un, pour continuer en te laissant nourrir de faux espoirs sur nous. Crois moi, il vaut mieux pour nous deux qu'on en reste là. Je suis parti car il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour prétendre avoir droit au bonheur. C'était une erreur. » lui déclara t-il d'un ton froid et insensible._

_Le Japonais scrutait le regard du Russe à la recherche de la moindre hésitation, une faible lueur qui lui ferait reprendre espoir. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un puit sans fond, son cœur se serrait à nouveau douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il caressa la joue du blond qui n'eut aucune réaction, comme si ce geste lui était indifférent. Ikki retira sa main et la laissa retomber._

_« Pourquoi ? » souffla t-il en baissant les yeux, ne supportant plus le regard froid et indifférent de son amant._

_« Je te l'ai dit. Je ne ressens rien pour toi, hormis de l'amitié et une certaine attirance physique mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas suffisant. J'ai essayé de m'en convaincre mais j'ai ouvert les yeux et si tu étais honnête avec toi-même, tu reconnaîtrais que j'ai raison. Je ne suis pas Esmeralda, et je ne pourrais jamais la remplacer tout comme toi tu ne pourras jamais remplacer Freiya. Je ne t'aime pas Ikki. »_

_Ces derniers mots achevèrent de lui briser le cœur. Ikki sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux, il se retourna, ne voulant pas que le Russe le voit dans cet état. _

_« Il ne fallait pas venir. Tu n'aurais pas du partir à ma recherche. Rentre au manoir demain et ne cherche pas à me revoir. Adieu Ikki. » fit Hyoga avant de faire demi tour et de s'en aller, laissant le Japonais à son chagrin._

_Ikki attendit qu'il se fût suffisamment éloigné avant de laisser les larmes envahir son visage. Il rentra chez Isaak, prenant garde de ne croiser personne et s'enferma dans la chambre que le Kraken lui avait désigné avant le repas, enfouissant son visage dans les oreillers et laissant libre cours à sa souffrance. Les paroles du Cygne raisonnaient à ses oreilles comme autant de mots cruels plantant leurs piques empoisonnées dans son cœur. Il se sentait glisser irrémédiablement vers un immense gouffre sombre où ne régnaient que douleur, désespoir et tristesse, mais n'avait plus la force de résister. Il aurait voulu hurler sa peine mais sa gorge était trop endolorie pour émettre un son, tant la boule qui semblait l'obstruer paraissait énorme. A cet instant précis, il regrettait de s'en être sorti après la bataille d'Hadès, il aurait mieux fait de mourir à la place de Seiya et de ne jamais revenir. _

_Il eut une pensée pour Shun et se morigéna, il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner son petit frère, même si celui-ci avait bien mûri depuis sa possession par le Maître des Ténèbres. Il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité, exténué physiquement mais surtout moralement._

_Il avait hésité à tenter de revoir le Russe une dernière fois pour être sur que tout ceci n'était pas un cauchemar mais s'était ravisé, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il l'avait compris à l'intonation de sa voix. Il était redevenu le Cygne froid et hautain qu'il avait rencontré la première fois et que rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir atteindre. Il s'était de nouveau retranché derrière ses barrières, emprisonnant son cœur et ses sentiments dans une gangue de glace. Ikki savait qu'il était inutile d'insister dans ce cas, il était inaccessible._

Ikki rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermés en se replongeant dans ce terrible souvenir. Ses larmes s'étaient taries, leur source semblait s'être asséchée, tout comme son cœur. Il ne ressentait plus qu'un immense vide, la douleur avait disparue. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de cœur, il ne ressentait aucun sentiment. Ni amour, ni haine, rien. Son cœur était rendu à sa fonction principale, un muscle pulsant pour le maintenir en vie.

oOo

Milo était confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée, une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud entre les mains. Il profitait du feu qui crépitait pour se réchauffer après sa longue marche dans la neige et le froid mordant de la Sibérie. Comme toujours, à chaque fois qu'il venait rejoindre son amant dans sa retraite glacée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester contre le climat qui lui glaçait le sang et passait de longues heures à se réchauffer au coin de la cheminée tout en abreuvant son Verseau d'un babillage incessant. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il était silencieux, le regard dans le vague. Le Scorpion réfléchissait.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de la gare avec Camus, Hyoga les attendait devant l'Isba. Un sourire sincère s'était inscrit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il avait aperçu Milo et il l'avait d'ailleurs chaleureusement accueilli, heureux de revoir son ami, l'homme qui l'avait soutenu lorsque Camus était mort la première fois, tué par ses propres mains. Le jeune Grec, malgré sa douleur, l'avait pris sous son aile et lui avait redonné goût à la vie, éloignant la culpabilité qui rongeait le Russe. Tous deux pleuraient un être cher, l'un un amant, l'autre un maître adoré, et tout naturellement ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés. Le Scorpion avait été touché par le profond désarroi du jeune disciple de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie et, autant par respect pour le sacrifice de Camus que par réelle compassion pour le jeune Bronze, il avait réussi à surmonter sa propre souffrance pour s'occuper de Hyoga. Une profonde et sincère amitié était ainsi née entre les deux hommes, qui ne s'était jamais affaiblie.

Pourtant, bien que prévenu par Camus sur l'état du Cygne, Milo avait été presque choqué de voir son ami amaigri et la joie non dissimulée avec laquelle le Russe l'avait accueilli n'avait pu masquer la tristesse et la douleur qui troublaient son regard si pur. Après une étreinte presque fraternelle, les trois hommes étaient rentrés se mettre au chaud et s'étaient restaurés, parlant des nouvelles du Sanctuaire et des autres chevaliers. Cependant, une sorte de malaise n'avait pas quitté Milo alors qu'il observait Hyoga à la dérobée, se désolant de constater que Camus n'avait pas exagéré le mal-être du jeune Russe.

Son malaise s'était accentué au fur et à mesure que les semaines étaient passées. Personne n'avait abordé le sujet délicat d'Ikki, ni fait allusion à l'état de santé de Hyoga, se contentant de longues ballades dans les plaines gelées, d'entraînements réguliers, de la joie de se retrouver tous les trois réunis. Mais, même si, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, Milo et Camus s'inquiétaient pour le Cygne, ils avaient choisi d'attendre que ce dernier en parle de lui-même … en vain. Et à présent, le Scorpion était là, inhabituellement silencieux, plongé dans ses réflexions. Il était impossible que Hyoga simule une telle détresse, pourtant, à en croire le Verseau, Ikki n'avait pas semblé être en meilleure condition.

Le Français avait joué la carte de la discrétion et attendu que son ancien élève se confie à lui, le Scorpion, lui, décida de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat et, sortant soudain de son état pensif, il se pencha vers le Russe, plongeant son regard d'enfant dans celui cristallin.

« Hyoga, que s'est-il passé entre Ikki et toi ? » lui demanda t-il à brûle pourpoint.

Sursautant à cette question aussi directe et à laquelle il ne s'attendait nullement, Hyoga fut brièvement déstabilisé avant de se reprendre et d'afficher une mine fermée, fixant son vis-à-vis avec froideur.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé entre Ikki et moi ne regarde que moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler … et de toute façon, c'est de l'histoire ancienne à présent. » répondit le Cygne d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu neutre mais dans lequel perçait une immense tristesse.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Il suffit de te regarder pour voir que tu l'aimes encore et que tu en souffres. Je suis ton ami, nous sommes tes amis ! Je comprends que tu ne puisses parler de certaines choses avec ton ancien maître mais tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi ! Regardes toi Hyoga, tu es entrain d'en crever ! Cela fait des semaines que je t'observe et tout ton être hurle ta douleur. Tu peux toujours essayer de te duper toi-même mais je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne vas pas bien. Quoiqu'il se soit passé entre Ikki et toi, tu dois en parler avec lui ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça. » lui assena Milo.

Il avait pensé avoir surmonté sa douleur mais la simple évocation du Phénix avait suffit à faire ressurgir toute la souffrance que Hyoga avait enfoui au fond de lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se mettre en colère après Milo et lui hurler de se mêler de ses affaires. Il tentait de se maîtriser, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ne voulant pas offrir un tel spectacle à ses amis, mais il comprit rapidement qu'il n'y arriverait pas et finit par se lever brusquement avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

« Tu y a été un peu fort, tu ne crois pas ? » constata simplement Camus en fixant son amant d'un air impassible.

Milo ne se trompa pas sur le regard du Verseau, il était depuis longtemps habitué à voir plus loin que les apparences avec les deux chevaliers des glaces et savait à présent discerner les émotions qu'ils cherchaient à cacher sous leur masque de froideur et d'insensibilité. Ca lui avait pris beaucoup de temps avec Camus, il en avait d'ailleurs souffert au début de leur relation, allant jusqu'à douter des sentiments de son ami. Mais le fier et froid magicien de l'eau et de la glace n'avait pu cacher le brasier qui couvait en lui lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, dévoilant un être passionné et fougueux, au plus grand soulagement du Scorpion. Sous sa carapace de glaçon, le Français se révélait sensible, plein d'humour, un brin naïf et vulnérable, ce qui avait renforcé l'amour du Grec à son égard et qui avait alors prêté plus d'attention au comportement de son amant. Certes, avec Hyoga, cela s'était avéré plus facile car le jeune Bronze avait plus de mal à cacher ses sentiments, mais malgré tout, il avait fallu cette première nuit d'amour entre eux pour que le Scorpion découvre le véritable Camus, celui qu'il s'était acharné à cacher sous prétexte d'une étique propre aux chevaliers des glaces.

« Il n'y a pourtant pas trente six manières d'agir avec vous ! Je ne vais quand même pas coucher avec ton disciple pour briser la glace… » plaisanta gentiment Milo.

Il était conscient qu'il avait poussé le Cygne dans ses retranchements et qu'il risquait de le voir se renfermer encore plus sur lui-même mais il pensait aussi le connaître suffisamment pour espérer que ça briserait ses défenses et qu'ainsi il se confierait plus facilement.

« Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je vais aller voir Hyoga. Je pense qu'il est prêt à déballer ce qu'il a sur le cœur à présent. » ajouta t-il avant de se lever et de venir déposer un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son amant.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre que partageait autrefois Hyoga avec Isaak, Milo trouva le Russe effondré sur son lit, son corps amaigri mais néanmoins agréablement musclé était parcouru de sanglots qu'il tentait d'étouffer dans les draps. Le Cygne ne s'aperçu de la présence du Scorpion que quand celui-ci s'assit près de lui et qu'il lui posa une main amicale et réconfortante sur le dos. Sursautant violemment, il se redressa et voulut essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de la main mais le Grec l'en empêcha gentiment en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

« Pleures tant que tu veux, il n'y a aucune honte à cela. » lui murmura t-il tout en lui caressant affectueusement le dos, le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Hyoga commença par se raidir avant de se laisser aller contre le torse puissant et rassurant du Scorpion, ne retenant plus ses pleurs, sanglotant comme un enfant tandis que Milo l'encourageait à évacuer toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé depuis des mois. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à parler, Hyoga se confia au Grec, lui racontant en détail les étreintes forcées dont il avait été victime avec Ikki et Hagen jusqu'au moment où il s'était enfui de la maison.

« J'étais totalement désorienté, paralysé par l'incompréhension. Je ne voulais pas croire que c'était bien Ikki qui me faisait faire toutes ses choses avec Hagen. Je voulais encore avoir confiance en lui et puis… j'avais tellement honte. Je … mon corps réagissait alors que mon esprit hurlait mon dégoût. Je croyais mourir de plaisir à chaque fois qu'ils me prenaient tous les deux. Je savais qu'ils me droguaient mais je ne pouvais pas réagir, je… mon corps en redemandait. Ils me salissaient, me faisaient faire des choses rabaissantes et dégradantes qui me révulsaient mais c'était plus fort que moi, le plaisir me submergeait et puis… j'aimais Ikki. Mais je ne le reconnaissais plus, ce n'était plus l'homme attentionné et tendre dont j'étais tombé amoureux et j'ai soudain réalisé que, malgré l'amour que je lui portais, je ne pouvais pas supporter ça et je me suis enfui alors qu'ils dormaient. Je suis rentré directement au manoir et après une nuit à pleurer de désespoir et de honte, j'ai fait ma valise et je suis venu me réfugier à l'Isba. Je n'avais nulle part d'autre où aller… Milo, je me sens si sale… » murmura le Cygne avant de s'effondrer à nouveau en sanglots désespérés dans les bras du Scorpion.

Lorsque le Russe finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

(A suivre…)


	3. Chapter 3

Vengeance _par _Hyoga

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… (mais il pourrait peut-être leur rendre leur liberté maintenant…).

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Comme d'habitude, tous les chevaliers, marinas, spectres, guerriers divins et même Seiya ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Comment ? On ne sait toujours pas et on s'en fiche ! La confiance n'est pas un vain mot et quand deux êtres se trouvent enfin mais que leur confiance l'un en l'autre n'est pas à toute épreuve…

Je dédis cette fic à Venda dont les nombreuses histoires très imaginatives m'ont inspiré ce qui suit avec bien entendu son couple fétiche qui est aussi devenu le mien tant elle me l'a fait aimer : Hyoga et Ikki.

Ce chapitre devais être le dernier mais j'ai du le remanier quelque peu car quelques détails et explications ne me paraissaient pas assez clairs ou dévoilés. Donc je vous laisse encore un peu mariner avant de vos donner la clé de l'énigme bien que certaines d'entre vous l'ai déjà découverte.

Bonne lecture

**_Spécial dédicace à Venda_**

**_VENGEANCE_**

oOo 3e PARTIE : Sherlock Camus en piste, CQFD oOo

Comme chaque année depuis les résurrections, tous les chevaliers s'apprêtaient à célébrer leurs retrouvailles et la paix enfin instaurée entre les différents sanctuaires en préparant une grande fête. La dernière s'était déroulée chez Poséidon et c'était au tour du Sanctuaire d'Athéna de l'organiser. Chacun s'activait fébrilement pour recevoir dignement leurs nombreux invités et les douze maisons étaient en effervescence. C'est qu'il fallait loger pas moins que tous les marinas de Poséidon ainsi qu'une bonne partie des Spectres d'Hadès, ce qui se terminait invariablement par un joyeux méli-mélo où chacun finissait par dormir n'importe où sauf à la place qu'on lui avait désigné. Ces rassemblements de sanctuaires, l'alcool aidant, avaient estompé la tension due aux guerres et une franche camaraderie s'était instaurée entre tous les participants, créant même des liens d'amitié, improbable dans d'autres circonstances, voire même d'amour pour certains.

« Ils ne viendront pas, j'en suis sur. » se lamenta Shun tandis que Shiryu tentait pour la énième fois de le rassurer à ce sujet.

« Enfin Shun, ils n'ont jamais raté une fête jusqu'à présent, pourquoi voudrais tu qu'il en soit autrement cette année. Des mois ont passé depuis…, je suis persuadé qu'ils seront là. »

Shiryu s'aperçut qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même mais qu'au fond de lui il doutait autant que Shun de la présence de leurs frères.

Depuis leur retour de l'île de la Reine Morte, Shun avait changé. Il ne sortait pratiquement plus, délaissant ses amis, ses amants, ne répondant plus aux nombreux appels téléphoniques de ceux-ci. Il avait repris ses études et se consacrait entièrement à ses cours. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé d'Ikki, ni même abordé le sujet de sa transformation radicale quand il était reparu après plusieurs jours d'absence pendant lesquels le Dragon avait eu un mal fou à persuader le jeune Andromède que son frère avait simplement besoin d'isolement.

Ils étaient attablés autour d'un déjeuner frugal quand le Phénix avait poussé la porte de la petite cabane. Aussitôt Shun s'était rué sur lui mais avait été stoppé dans son élan par le regard que lui avait alors lancé son aîné. Un regard froid, inexpressif, dénué de tout sentiments, comme mort. Le jeune Japonais avait alors laissé ses bras retomber le long de son corps, totalement sous le choc, incapable du moindre geste. Ikki était passé à côté de lui, semblant l'ignorer et avait rapidement bouclé son baluchon. Puis, il s'était dirigé vers la porte et s'était retourné.

« Je dois m'absenter quelques temps. Dites au Grand Pope qu'il peut me joindre de la manière habituelle s'il a une mission à me confier. » lança t-il durement avant de franchir le seuil pour disparaître.

Shun n'avait pas semblé réagir, plongé dans un état à la limite de la catatonie. Lorsque Ikki était réapparu, le cadet avait replongé dans le passé, sauf que la réalité était bien plus cruelle. Devant lui se tenait à nouveau le Ikki qu'il avait cru mort. Cet être autrefois rongé par la vengeance et la haine, mais à qui il restait une infime étincelle d'humanité, ne semblait plus habité par aucune émotion, comme s'il était réellement mort à l'intérieur. Cette constatation avait plongé Andromède dans un désarroi sans nom, incapable de la moindre réaction face à l'horreur que lui inspirait la nouvelle personnalité de son frère. Il n'avait pas plus réagi quand Shiryu l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Ils avaient quitté l'île peu de temps après, retournant au manoir où Shun était resté prostré pendant plusieurs jours dans sa chambre, inquiétant le Chinois qui avait patiemment veillé sur lui. Et un matin, le Japonais s'était levé, avait pris une douche, avant d'annoncer qu'il comptait reprendre ses études de psychologie, à la plus grande surprise de Shiryu.

Depuis, Shun s'était plongé dans ses révisions, devenant un étudiant sérieux et studieux que rien ne pouvait détourner de la voie qu'il s'était fixé. Ils n'avaient jamais réabordé le sujet d'Ikki, qui était d'ailleurs revenu une fois au manoir pour avertir son frère qu'il partait en mission. Le Phénix avait repris ses habitudes de solitaire, prenant de temps à autre des nouvelles de son jeune frère mais, même si les choses semblaient avoir retrouvé leur cours normal, Shiryu n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que l'Oiseau de Feu avait changé. L'homme qui était revenu du cratère n'était plus le même et le Dragon était peiné de constater le gâchis dans les vies de ses amis. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de Hyoga non plus depuis sa fuite et le Chinois ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce dernier aille bien, soupçonnant Camus et Milo de veiller sur le jeune homme, ce qui le réconfortait un peu.

Malgré tout, même si Shun paraissait avoir plaisir à avoir des nouvelles de son frère, une barrière invisible s'était dressée entre eux et Shiryu sentait bien que le jeune homme en était extrêmement peiné même s'il n'en montrait rien. Les liens entre le cadet des Japonais et le Chinois s'étaient aussi resserrés au cours des mois et ce dernier en était venu à pouvoir espérer que son amour serait un jour partagé.

« Tu crois vraiment que nous pourrons tous nous retrouver comme avant ? »

Shiryu releva la tête, surpris dans ses pensées. Le ton qu'avait employé Shun l'interpellait. C'était la première fois depuis de longs mois qu'Andromède faisait une allusion à ce qui le tourmentait en secret, bien que le Dragon en fut parfaitement conscient. Il ouvrit les bras et Shun vint naturellement s'y blottir, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelque temps quand la déprime prenait le dessus sans pour autant s'en être jamais ouvert à son ami. Il se contentait simplement de rester contre Shiryu, sans rien dire, recherchant un peu de chaleur humaine et du réconfort, puis embrassait affectueusement le Chinois sur la joue avant de retourner à ses bouquins.

Le Dragon ne lui avait jamais posé de question, préférant le laisser se confier de lui-même, mais cela n'était jamais arrivé… jusqu'à ce jour.

« Shun… » commença t-il, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet.

Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas l'entendre, se blottissant un peu plus entre les bras protecteurs, il enfouit ses boucles vertes dans le cou du Chinois.

« Ni-san me manque… Hyoga me manque… Ils souffrent tous les deux et je ne sais pas quoi faire. » avoua t-il d'une voix dans laquelle perçait un sanglot contenu.

« Je sais Shun… à moi aussi ils me manquent. Tout ça n'a aucun sens. Il y a forcément un malentendu entre eux. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils seront là ? Tous les deux ? » insista le jeune Bronze.

« Je l'espère sincèrement Shun, je l'espère. » se décida à répondre franchement le Dragon.

« Dans ce cas, il faudra tout faire pour les forcer à se parler. » murmura Shun comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

« Ikki me fait peur… » souffla t-il après un long silence en serrant la taille de Shiryu comme s'il redoutait quelque chose.

Ce dernier resserra son étreinte autour du corps mince d'Andromède, déposant un léger baiser sur ses cheveux, cherchant à le rassurer. Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour Ikki mais il voulait se persuader que le changement du Phénix n'était qu'un moyen de se protéger, d'oublier le Cygne. Oui, il fallait que ces deux là se parlent.

oOo

« Il est hors de question que tu n'assistes pas à la fête ! » répétait Camus pour la troisième fois tandis que son ancien disciple s'obstinait à trouver toutes les excuses possibles pour y couper.

« Mais Camus, je n'ai pas le cœur à faire la fête et … et puis, j'ai promis à la mère de Yakoff que je lui referai son toit. » tenta Hyoga en dernier recours.

« A trois nous n'en avons pas pour plus d'une journée. Ton excuse est irrecevable mon petit Hyoga. » contra Milo que le manège du Cygne amusait beaucoup.

Depuis cette nuit où le jeune Russe avait craqué et lui avait confié tout ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, les liens entre eux deux s'étaient encore resserrés. Et même si Hyoga adoptait à présent une attitude typique aux Saints de glace, froide et insensible, Milo savait que ce n'était qu'un moyen de se protéger et se reconstruire. Il arrivait encore que le Cygne ait des périodes d'abattement mais le Verseau et le Scorpion veillaient et rassuraient alors le Bronze en lui renouvelant leur promesse de découvrir ce qui les titillait à présent tous les trois. Car Milo avait réussi à convaincre le Cygne que l'attitude d'Ikki n'était pas normale et qu'il devait forcément exister une autre explication à ce qu'il s'était passé. Hyoga, malgré ses blessures profondes n'avait pu empêcher son cœur d'espérer mais avait délibérément fermé son esprit à toute torture supplémentaire et tentait d'oublier. Aussi, depuis des mois, refusait-il obstinément de retourner au Sanctuaire lorsque les deux Golds y étaient rappelés et restait-il seul à l'Isba pendant leur absence, rendant de multiples services aux villageois du village proche ou s'entraînant avec assiduité, ne laissant jamais l'occasion à son esprit de laisser remonter ses souvenirs trop douloureux.

« De plus il y aura Isaak. Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. Il se fait une joie de te revoir. » rajouta Camus qui voyait là l'occasion de peut-être enfin résoudre l'énigme de l'attitude d'Ikki à l'égard de Hyoga, d'autant que les guerriers divins ne seraient pas présents cette année du fait de la canicule exceptionnelle qui obligeait leur princesse à prier Odin sans discontinuer pour éviter la fonte des glaces.

Le Russe aimait beaucoup le jeune Marinas avec qui il avait passé une partie de son enfance et à qui il devait la vie. Il désirait lui aussi le revoir mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à affronter Ikki. Même si ses cauchemars s'étaient espacés, il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller en pleine nuit, la honte et le dégoût de lui-même refaisant alors surface mais, grâce à Milo et à Camus, il en souffrait moins et parvenait à les surmonter. L'infime étincelle d'espoir que les deux Golds avaient fait naître au fond de lui brûlait faiblement, lui insufflant l'énergie nécessaire pour se relever. Presque malgré lui, il voulait croire qu'il y avait une raison plausible au comportement d'Ikki même s'il se refusait consciemment à imaginer laquelle tant l'acte auquel l'avait contraint le Phénix le révoltait.

« C'est d'accord, j'irai. » répondit-il enfin d'une petite voix incertaine, fixant Milo de ses yeux améthyste dans lesquels le Scorpion pouvait lire une supplique muette.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous resterons près de toi. » le rassura aussitôt ce dernier qui avait compris l'appel silencieux du Cygne.

« Oui, nous serons là. » ajouta le Verseau de son ton paisible dans lequel pouvait se deviner une promesse sincère.

Après la confession de Hyoga auprès de Milo que celui-ci lui avait rapporté, il avait fini par s'absenter de l'Isba, prétextant une mission d'espionnage. Il s'était rendu chez les Asgard afin d'avoir une discussion avec Hagen. Ce dernier, d'abord surpris de le voir, s'était aussitôt mis sur la défensive en apprenant le motif de sa visite. Il avait maintenu que l'idée venait du chevalier du Phénix et que Hyoga avait été consentant. Cependant, lorsque Camus lui avait sous entendu que les traces de drogues étaient toujours présentes dans l'organisme du Cygne quand il lui avait fait pratiquer une prise de sang pour corroborer ses dires, le guerrier divin avait subitement pali.

Bien entendu, Hyoga n'avait subi aucune analyse mais la fin justifiait les moyens et la réaction du blond n'avait fait que confirmer les doutes qu'avait Camus. Hagen avait alors avoué avoir drogué le Russe sur les conseils du Phénix qui l'avait lui-même contacté. _'C'était simplement pour le détendre…'_ avait-il dit. Après deux bonnes heures de discussion, Camus avait quitté les terres gelées pour rentrer en Sibérie où il n'avait soufflé mot à personne de sa petite excursion. Cependant, quelque chose l'ennuyait. Même si le blond avait admis avoir sauté sur l'occasion qui lui avait été présentée pour se venger de Hyoga, il avait clairement sentit que le Guerrier Divin lui cachait l'essentiel et que là était la clé de toute cette histoire. Mais il n'arrivait pas définir son impression pas plus qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi Ikki avait fait appel à Hagen connaissant l'antipathie des deux jeunes gens l'in envers l'autre.

Et encore maintenant, il restait persuadé avoir omis un détail important et ne cessait de se repasser sa discussion avec Hagen dans l'espoir de mettre le doigt dessus, sans succès. Aussi, en était-il arrivé à la conclusion qu'un face à face entre Hyoga et Ikki restait la seule solution pour résoudre cette énigme et les délivrer tous les deux de cette souffrance lancinante qu'ils traînaient tous les deux.

Il avait appris par Dokho ce qu'il s'était passé sur l'île de la Reine Morte et savait à présent comment s'assurer de la présence du Phénix à la fête. Une chance que le jeune disciple de la Balance se soit confié à son maître sinon il n'aurait jamais pu mener son plan à terme.

« C'est donc entendu. La fête a lieu dans moins de deux semaines, il nous faut donc rentrer dès demain au Sanctuaire pour aider aux préparatifs. » annonça t-il en se levant souplement du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé après le repas.

« Demain ?! » paniqua Hyoga, oubliant momentanément la froideur dont il s'était entouré depuis des mois.

« Et oui, demain. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on nous reproche d'avoir laissé tout le boulot aux autres ? » plaisanta Milo en se levant à son tour pour rejoindre son Verseau qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

« Non, non, c'est juste que… » commença le Cygne avant de se reprendre et de confirmer qu'il serait prêt à l'aube pour le départ.

« A la bonne heure. Reposes toi bien, Hyoga. Il y a beaucoup de travail qui nous attend. » acquiesça Camus en esquissant un sourire.

« Et tu logeras dans mon temple. » ajouta le Scorpion avec un clin d'œil complice à l'attention du Russe.

Rasséréné par les dernières paroles du Grec, Hyoga souhaita la bonne nuit aux deux hommes avant de se retirer dans sa chambre.

oOof

« Arrrrrgh !! Qui a mis ses mains sales sur la nappe toute blanche que je viens de mettre ?! » hurlait Aphrodite en constatant avec horreur les traces de doigts qui ornaient le tissu immaculé.

Shion observait d'un œil amusé la Garde d'Or s'afférer et se chamailler au fur et à mesure de l'avancement des préparatifs de la fête quand il vit approcher Kanon.

« Pauvre Aphrodite. Je parie que le coupable n'est pas loin. » lança ce dernier en jetant un regard vers le chevalier du Cancer qui cherchait à passer inaperçu du Poissons.

« Kanon. » le salua le Pope.

« Est-ce que tout se passe bien de ton côté ? »

Le Cadet des Gémeaux s'était porté immédiatement volontaire pour s'occuper de l'ambiance, délaissant les tâches qu'il jugeait trop prise de tête aux autres.

« Oui, j'ai trouvé un petit groupe de musiciens qui jouera de la musique pendant que nous mangerons et ensuite un DJ prendra le relais pour animer la fin de la soirée. »

« Très bien. » le complimenta l'Atlante.

« Mais je voulais vous voir pour autre chose… » continua Kanon.

Entraînant le Pope à l'écart, le jeune jumeau lui demanda la permission de s'absenter du Sanctuaire pour un jour ou deux.

« Pour quelle raison veux-tu partir ? Il ne reste plus que quelques jours avant que nos invités n'arrivent et nous avons encore beaucoup de travail. Tu ne seras pas de trop pour aider. » objecta Shion.

« Et bien disons que Camus m'a confié une mission. » répondit évasivement le Grec.

« Une mission ? Et puis-je savoir de quelle mission il s'agit ? »

Kanon sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Il m'a chargé de m'assurer de la présence de tous les chevaliers à la fête. »

« Tous les … ? Mais … » s'étonna l'ancien Bélier avant de réaliser à qui le Gémeaux faisait allusion.

« Soit. Je te donne 2 jours pour mener à bien ta mission. N'échoue pas. » lui ordonna le Pope en lui souriant avec complicité.

« J'ai promis à Camus, de mon succès dépend l'entière réussite de la fête. » répliqua Kanon sur le même ton avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

« Je souhaite de tout cœur que tu réussisses, Kanon. Il y a beaucoup plus que la fête qui dépend de toi. » murmura Shion pour lui-même avant de reporter son attention sur Aphrodite qui poursuivait à présent un Cancer détalant ventre à terre sous une pluie de coups de torchon que lui assenait un Poissons extrêmement mécontent.

oOo

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il était sur le terrain et les choses commençaient enfin à bouger. Missionné par le Sanctuaire pour retrouver et maîtriser un dangereux terroriste soupçonné de vouloir commettre un attentat lors des prochains jeux Olympiques qui devaient se dérouler au Japon, Ikki avait eu un mal fou à le localiser. Mais à présent, il l'avait enfin repéré et le suivait discrètement depuis dix jours, repérant ses contacts, notant ses habitudes. Il avait recueilli suffisamment d'informations pour être certain qu'il agissait seul et s'apprêtait à l'empêcher de nuire.

Il avait patiemment attendu que la nuit soit bien avancée pour oser se risquer hors de sa planque et se glisser dans le petit appartement qu'occupait sa cible. Escalader la façade de l'immeuble jusqu'au troisième étage avait été un jeu d'enfant et il était occupé à forcer silencieusement la fenêtre en faisant fondre la fermeture d'une faible poussée de cosmos. Il se laissa tomber souplement sur la moquette et avança discrètement vers la chambre. L'homme paraissait profondément endormi. Il s'approcha de lui et tout se déroula rapidement. Le terroriste sentit soudain une main puissante se plaquer sur sa bouche tandis qu'une autre se refermait sur sa gorge, le faisant suffoquer sous le manque subit d'air. Il se débattit furieusement avant de se sentir soulevé par le cou et plaqué violemment contre le mur de la chambre.

Légèrement sonné, il découvrit alors son assaillant et le regard qui plongea dans le sien le terrorisa. Jamais il n'avait vu des yeux aussi vides de toute expression. C'était comme s'il regardait la mort en face.

« Te tuer ne me poserait pas plus de problème que ça. » commença Ikki en fixant les prunelles effrayées.

« Mais j'ai reçu l'ordre de te mettre hors d'état de nuire tout en préservant ta vie. »

Le ton du Phénix était dur et froid, sans émotion aucune.

« Aussi vais-je te laisser vivre et mettre fin à ma mission. Par l'illusion du Phénix. » furent les derniers mots qu'entendit l'homme avant de s'écrouler à terre, un cri muet de terreur déformant ses traits puis, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Satisfait, Ikki ressortit tranquillement de l'appartement. Il allait contacter Shion pour lui confirmer le succès de sa mission avant de se retirer quelques jours sur son île. Il savait que la fête annuelle était proche mais n'avait pas envie d'y assister cette fois.

oOo

Une semaine ! Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus de Sibérie et déjà il ne songeait qu'à y retourner. Il appréhendait de revoir ses amis d'enfance, ceux qu'il considérait comme des frères, mais il ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil de la part de Shun.

Hyoga se prit la tête entre les mains. L'attitude du jeune Andromède l'avait déstabilisé. Il aurait pensé que le Japonais lui aurait sauté au cou ou même qu'il l'aurait couvert de reproches pour s'être enfui de la sorte mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle indifférence à son égard, comme si les liens puissants qui les unissaient autrefois s'étaient soudainement brisés. Le Russe avait la sensation d'être devenu un vague compagnon d'arme pour Shun, pire… un étranger, et il en était vraiment touché. Il aurait pu comprendre si ce dernier lui avait montré de la rancœur mais au lieu de ça, il n'y avait qu'une relation distante entre deux anciennes connaissances.

« C'était une erreur, je n'aurais pas du revenir. » pensa t-il à voix haute.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » s'étonna le Scorpion qui arrivait justement à ce moment là.

Hyoga releva à peine la tête en reconnaissant la voix de son ami.

« Oh, pour rien. Les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. » constata tristement le Cygne.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda doucement Milo en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant face à Hyoga dans la cuisine du onzième temple.

Ce dernier ne parut pas entendre la question car il ne répondit pas de suite et, au moment où Milo allait la répéter, il leva ses yeux purs qu'il fixa dans le regard azur.

« Shun… » commença t-il avant de s'effondrer sur la table, entourant sa tête de ses deux mains dans un geste d'abattement.

« J'ai tout gâché. Je n'aurais jamais du écouter mes sentiments. Tout serait comme avant. J'ai échoué dans tout. Je ne suis pas digne de mon maître et de son apprentissage. Je suis incapable de maîtriser mes émotions et tout le monde en souffre à cause de moi. » énonça t-il d'une voix défaitiste.

Milo secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Certes, lui aussi avait remarqué que le jeune Andromède avait changé, il avait perdu sa joie de vivre, paraissait beaucoup plus sérieux… trop sérieux ? Même son éternel air innocent semblait avoir disparu de son visage angélique. Il s'en était étonné auprès de Saga, avec qui le Bronze semblait avoir lié une profonde amitié, mais ce dernier était aussi surpris par ce changement que les autres chevaliers qui connaissaient de près ou de loin Andromède. Seul Camus n'avait pas paru s'inquiéter du changement dans le tempérament de Shun et Milo n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de lui demander des explications.

« Rien n'est de ta faute ! Shun a simplement mûri. Il ne pouvait pas rester l'enfant pleurnichard qu'il était. C'est un homme maintenant. C'est normal qu'il ait changé. Et puis toi aussi tu as changé… Tu ne peux pas te tenir pour responsable de tout ce qui arrive à tes amis. Ecoutes, Isaak arrive dans deux jours, ça devrait te remonter un peu le moral. » tenta le pauvre Scorpion qui ne savait pas comment réconforter son ami, lui-même ne s'expliquant pas réellement la nouvelle personnalité de Shun mais comprenant l'abattement du Russe.

« Toute la lumière se fera bientôt sur beaucoup de choses. » résonna une voix derrière eux qui les fit légèrement sursauter.

Ils n'avaient pas entendu le gardien du temple qui était rentré chez lui avec toute la discrétion qui le caractérisait. Camus se tenait appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine et les observait de son regard impénétrable.

« Camus ! Tu nous as fait peur ! » lui reprocha gentiment Milo.

« Et de quelle lumière parles-tu ? » lui demanda t-il encore en réalisant les paroles de son amant.

« Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment mais concernant Shun… tu n'es pas en cause Hyoga. » se contenta de répondre le Verseau avant de se retirer dans la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche, laissant les deux chevaliers perplexes.

« Tu vois. Si Camus dit que tu n'es pas en cause c'est que tu n'es pas en cause alors arrêtes de te mettre martèle en tête et profites de la fête. » encouragea le Scorpion en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Hyoga.

« Mouais… peut-être… » marmonna le Russe, peu convaincu.

« Allé, viens, on va allé si Aldé a besoin d'un coup de main pour monter les caisses de vins au treizième temple. » l'entraîna Milo d'un ton enjoué en le tirant pas le bras, l'obligeant à se lever et à le suivre.

Camus se délassait sous la douche après une journée à entraîner les apprentis délaissés par leurs maîtres qui avaient tous été réquisitionnés pour la préparation de la fête. Il se tenait immobile, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau blanche, glissant sur ses muscles déliés, il réfléchissait.

Après s'être occupés des futurs chevaliers, il s'était arrêté chez Dokho en remontant à son temple et l'y avait trouvé en compagnie de Shiryu. Ce dernier lui avait appris pourquoi Shun se comportait étrangement et Camus avait été soulagé d'entendre que Hyoga n'était pas le seul visé par l'attitude distante du Japonais. Depuis leur retour de l'île de la Reine Morte, Shun était rentré dans une phase dépressive qui se caractérisait par une indifférence totale face à tout ce qui n'était pas ses cours et il n'en sortait que très rarement. Shiryu leur apprit qu'Andromède avait osé formuler les peurs qui le hantaient la veille de leur arrivée et ce pour la première fois depuis des mois, mais qu'il était presque aussitôt retombé dans son état de détachement de tout ce qui l'entourait. Camus en avait alors profité pour lui poser quelques questions auxquelles le disciple de Dokho avait répondu de bonne grâce. Les réponses que le Verseau avait obtenues lui confirmaient ce que son entretien avec Shion, des mois plus tôt, lui avait fait soupçonné.

Il avait usé de ses dons d'espion pour mener sa petite enquête et était en passe de tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hyoga. Il ne lui restait qu'à trouver qui et il comptait sur le rassemblement de tous les chevaliers pour le découvrir. Cependant, il restait une zone d'ombre et seul Ikki pouvait donner la réponse. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait demandé à Kanon de le retrouver et le convaincre d'assister à la fête, quitte à user du Genrou Mao Ken.

oOo

Le Cadet des Gémeaux s'agenouilla près du corps recroquevillé à même le sol de la petite chambre de l'appartement. Nul doute que c'était là l'œuvre de l'illusion du Phénix mais aucune trace d'Ikki. Il l'avait manqué de peu. A en jugé par l'état de l'homme qui pleurnichait craintivement et de l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui, le Bronze avait du lui assener son attaque il y avait deux jours tout au plus. Kanon n'avait plus qu'à contacter Shion pour savoir si le Phénix avait donné de ses nouvelles. Normalement cela devrait être le cas puisque sa mission était remplie. Avec un peu de chance, il serait même au Sanctuaire.

« Ne rêves pas Kanon. » se morigéna t-il tout haut.

Mais d'abord, s'occuper de la loque étendue à ses pieds. Il attrapa le téléphone et appela les urgences. Après leur avoir décrit l'état de l'homme et l'adresse exacte, il raccrocha et sortit de l'appartement. Encore un cas inexpliqué pour les services psychiatriques du coin, pensa t-il, un brin amusé. Lui non plus n'avait pas de pitié pour les terroristes. Il ressortit de l'immeuble et sortit son portable (technologie moderne oblige…).

« Shion ? C'est Kanon. Ikki n'est plus là. Il a terminé sa mission. » annonça t-il avant d'écouter la réponse de son interlocuteur et de raccrocher, satisfait.

« Ainsi donc, tu ne comptes pas me simplifier la tâche… » murmura t-il pour lui-même en contournant le bloc de bâtiments pour se retrouver dans une ruelle déserte d'où il disparut dans un éclair doré.

La chaleur accablante qui régnait sur cette terre volcanique l'écrasa dès qu'il se matérialisa sur l'ile. Kanon pesta après le Phénix et, camouflant son cosmos, s'engagea sur le chemin qui menait vers la cabane où vivait l'unique résident de cet enfer. Il l'atteignit rapidement et en franchit le seuil sans s'annoncer, surprenant Ikki, nu, allongé sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit.

« Quelle belle plastique. » siffla le jumeau en admirant ouvertement les formes du Japonais, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Aussitôt, le Phénix se couvrit rapidement d'un drap avant d'invectiver son invité surprise.

« Kanon ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! »

« Je ne t'aurais pas cru aussi pudique. » rétorqua ce dernier, amusé.

« Très drôle ! » marmonna Ikki en laissant tomber le drap avant d'enfiler un boxer.

« Tes réflexes auraient-ils diminué que tu ne m'aies pas grillé sur place ? » se moqua gentiment Kanon.

« Qui veux-tu que je craigne ici ? Tu m'as simplement surpris dans mes pensées. Vas-tu me dire ce que tu fous ici ? » répliqua le Japonais.

Il prit un verre sur la paillasse et le remplit d'eau avant de l'offrir au Grec, s'asseyant sur une chaise et invitant Kanon à faire de même.

« Je suis venu te chercher pour la petite fête. » répondit Kanon en buvant tranquillement tout en surveillant son vis-à-vis à travers ses cils baissés.

« Je n'irais pas cette année. »

« Tu sais pourtant que tous les chevaliers sont obligés d'y assister. »

« Peut-être mais je n'irais pas ! » s'obstina Ikki.

« Tout le monde est déjà là… Shun, Shiryu,… Hyoga… » continua Kanon comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsqu'il entendit prononcer le nom de son ancien amant, le Phénix leva des yeux intéressés mais se reprit aussitôt et se mura dans un silence buté. Loin de se laisser déstabiliser par l'attitude renfrognée de son ami, le Gémeaux insista.

« Tu n'as donc pas envie de le revoir ? N'est-ce pas toi qui voulait absolument lui parler ? »

« J'ai déjà eu les réponses à mes questions. » répliqua froidement Ikki, un voile de douleur apparaissant soudain furtivement dans son regard.

« Ikki. Vous ne pouvez pas vivre toute votre vie à vous éviter. Vous finirez forcément par vous revoir. Je sais qu'un amour perdu est dur à oublier mais ça va faire presque un an, il est temps de tourner la page et de passer à autre chose, tu ne crois pas. Tu es un chevalier d'Athéna. Ta place est à cette fête. C'est ton devoir. » argumenta Kanon, espérant faire changer Ikki d'avis.

Il serait bien temps de les mettre face à face et de les forcer à s'expliquer tous les deux lorsqu'il aurait réussi à le traîner au Sanctuaire. Après tout, Camus lui avait donné carte blanche quant aux moyens dont il userait pour ramener le Phénix. Lui faire croire que son histoire d'amour était effectivement terminée n'était qu'un tout petit mensonge nécessaire à sa mission.

« Je sais où est mon devoir ! J'exécute chaque mission qui m'est confiée mais je ne vois pas en quoi participer à une fête fait partie de ma charge de chevalier ! » s'énerva soudain Ikki.

Kanon soupira. La partie n'était pas gagnée mais il rechignait à utiliser son attaque sur le Phénix. Après tout, il avait encore un peu de temps pour le convaincre avant que l'ultimatum donné par le Grand Pope ne touche à sa fin et il décida de tenter une autre approche.

« Sais tu que Shun inquiète tout le monde au Sanctuaire ? »

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Ikki, la fonction 'protection du petit frère' venant de s'activer inconsciemment tout au fond de lui.

Souriant intérieurement, le cadet des jumeaux se mit en devoir de lui décrire les changements qui s'étaient opérés subitement chez le jeune chevalier Divin.

« C'est à peine s'il daigne participer aux préparatifs de la fête. Il reste cloîtré dans sa chambre à étudier. Il ne parle à personne, hormis peut-être à Shiryu qui semble être le seul à qui il se confie, dédaignant même Hyoga qui, à mon souvenir, était pourtant le plus proche de lui. Ce n'est plus le garçon enjoué et optimiste que nous avons tous connu. Il s'est refermé, comme si une partie de lui était morte. »

'Morte' ? Ikki savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on perdait une part de soi-même. Il vivait avec ce vide depuis de longs mois. Cependant, son amour pour son petit frère était toujours présent et il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu provoquer l'état actuel de Shun. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, même s'il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à Hyoga.

Comme s'il devinait le dilemme qui se jouait dans la tête du Phénix, Kanon lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler tu sais. Le Sanctuaire est suffisamment grand pour que tu puisses éviter de te retrouver en sa présence. »

Kanon avait raison, il pouvait très bien éviter Hyoga, cependant…

« Shun a besoin de toi. » affirma le jumeau, espérant ainsi finir de persuader Ikki de rentrer avec lui.

oOo

« Camus ! Hyoga ! Je suis si content de vous revoir enfin ! » s'exclama Isaak tandis qu'il les étreignait tour à tour affectueusement.

Tout était enfin prêt pour la fête annuelle qui se déroulerait le lendemain soir et les premiers invités commençaient à arriver. Leur séjour durerait une semaine et tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire attendaient de pied ferme ceux qui étaient devenus leurs amis, voire plus pour certains.

C'est Poséidon et ses marinas qui furent les premiers à se présenter aux pieds des marches des temples du zodiaque. Depuis leur résurrection, une tendre amitié s'était instaurée entre Julian et Saori et les divinités qu'ils incarnaient avaient vu là l'occasion de mettre leur rancœur de côté, se découvrant de nombreux points communs.

Il avait été décidé dès le départ des rassemblements que les défenseurs des Dieux seraient libres d'agir à leur guise pendant leur séjour dans les autres sanctuaires et ne seraient pas tenus de rester à leurs côtés. Aussi, à peine arrivé, Isaak avait-il foncé en direction des derniers temples pour retrouver son ancien maître et celui qu'il considérait comme un frère, suivi par quelques autres marinas qui avaient tout aussi hâte de retrouver leurs amis.

« Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Isaak. Ca faisait trop longtemps. » accueillit Camus tandis qu'Isaak continuait à serrer le Cygne dans ses bras.

« Il me tardait de te voir, tu m'as manqué. » murmura Hyoga dans le cou de son ami, l'émotion le submergeant.

Resserrant son étreinte, le Kraken s'étonna de sentir le jeune homme aussi expansif avant de se remémorer la visite d'Ikki. Ne voulant pas faire d'impair, il décida d'attendre d'avoir pu en parler avec Camus avant d'aborder le sujet avec le Russe et profita avec plaisir de l'étreinte chaleureuse que lui offrait Hyoga.

« Et moi ?! Je compte pour du beurre ?! » s'exclama Milo qui venait de faire son entrée dans la onzième maison.

Après de nouvelles accolades, les quatre amis décidèrent de faire le tour des temples pour saluer les autres marinas. Arrivés à celui des Gémeaux, Hyoga eut un mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas au Scorpion.

« Il n'est pas là. Il est avec Shun. » lui souffla t-il discrètement.

La nouvelle du retour d'Ikki au Sanctuaire s'était vite répandue et depuis le Cygne était stressé à l'idée de le croiser. Aussi n'était-il sorti que rarement de chez Milo et évitait-il soigneusement le troisième temple où il savait que le Phénix séjournait sur l'invitation de Kanon.

Remerciant silencieusement le Scorpion d'un regard, il suivit le petit groupe chez les jumeaux.

Le reste de l'après midi passa rapidement en joyeuses retrouvailles et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls chez le Verseau autour d'un dîner léger, la soirée était déjà fort avancée. Hyoga avait vite oublié sa crainte de croiser Ikki et avait profité pleinement de ses amis, abandonnant même sa froideur habituelle pour se mêler aux conversations.

« Il se fait tard, je crois que je vais m'écrouler comme une masse. » annonça Isaak alors qu'ils étaient tous installés dans le salon, somnolant à moitié.

« Oui moi aussi. » ajouta Hyoga en étouffant un bâillement.

« Prenez mon temple tous les deux pour ce soir. » leur offrit gentiment Milo qui voyait là l'occasion de pouvoir rester seul avec son Camus.

Il n'avait que trop délaissé le Verseau depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de veiller sur le Russe et la vie à trois ne lui avait laissé que peu d'opportunité de pouvoir se retrouver seul avec son amant.

Les deux jeunes hommes leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de se retirer dans le huitième temple.

« Enfin seuls… » souffla Milo en jetant un regard lubrique à Camus qui ne sembla pas le remarquer, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Milo, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. » annonça subitement ce dernier.

« Tout ce que tu voudras mon Camus. » s'empressa de répondre le Scorpion en venant se gluer au Verseau et commençant à lui papouiller le cou amoureusement.

oOo

Sitôt arrivé au Sanctuaire, Ikki s'était rendu auprès de Shun qui l'avait accueilli avec plaisir mais sans ce débordement affectif auquel était habitué le Phénix. Il n'avait fait aucune remarque et après avoir passé un peu de temps avec lui à parler des études dans lesquelles s'étaient investi son jeune frère, il l'avait laissé à ses révisions, lui promettant de rester pour la fête. Il avait alors croisé Shiryu et s'était longuement entretenu avec lui à propos des changements qui étaient survenus chez Shun. Depuis, il culpabilisait de savoir qu'il était à l'origine de la dépression de son cadet et passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, tentant de lui parler sans pour autant arriver à aborder le sujet de Hyoga et lui.

Il n'avait pas cherché à revoir le Russe et avait même appris que ce dernier ne sortait pratiquement plus du huitième temple depuis son arrivée. Ils allaient pourtant inévitablement se croiser à la fête mais le Phénix évitait d'y penser. Hyoga avait été clair au Sanctuaire sous marin et Ikki pensait être enfin arrivé à l'oublier mais le savoir si proche avait ravivé ses souvenirs qu'il croyait enfouis. Il avait beau culpabiliser vis-à-vis de son frère, il n'arrivait pas à s'ouvrir à lui, son cœur qu'il avait cru mort, s'était remis à battre et la douleur était revenu, encore plus forte. Si bien qu'il avait accepté avec joie l'invitation de Kanon à séjourner dans le temple des Gémeaux, ne supportant pas de voir l'état de son frère, surtout en sachant que c'était de sa faute et qu'il se sentait incapable d'y remédier.

« Salut Ikki, tu as manqué Isaak, il est venu nous saluer avec Camus, Milo et Hyoga. » lui annonça Saga alors qu'il revenait de voir Shun.

'Hyoga'. A l'évocation de ce nom, le cœur d'Ikki se serra un peu plus et il dut faire un effort considérable sur lui-même pour ne pas s'effondrer en pleurs. Que lui arrivait-il ? N'avait-il pas versé suffisamment de larmes ? Où était passé le solitaire et froid chevalier du Phénix que rien ne pouvait atteindre ?

« Ah… j'aurais l'occasion de le voir à la fête demain soir. » s'efforça t-il de répondre avant de prétexter être fatigué pour se rendre dans la chambre d'apprenti que lui avait attribué Kanon.

Saga lança un regard à son frère. Ce dernier attendit que le Japonais se soit enfermé dans sa chambre avant de se tourner vers son jumeau.

« J'en étais sur. Beau travail frangin. Camus avait raison, il masque ses sentiments derrière un air dur et arrogant mais il l'aime toujours autant. Il l'a dans la peau. » constata Kanon, optimiste quant à la suite des évènements.

oOo

Le jour J était enfin arrivée et le Sanctuaire d'Athéna n'avait jamais autant été en effervescence. Quelques uns s'activaient pour régler les derniers détails, tandis que les autres recevaient Hadès et sa suite. Une joyeuse cacophonie régnait un peu partout et l'enthousiasme était de mise.

Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès observaient d'un air presque affectueux les allées et venues entre temples, les embrassades, les retrouvailles entre les chevaliers, les marinas et les spectres. Finalement, la fin des guerres avait du bon et voir ces hommes et femmes qui s'étaient tant battu pour eux s'entendre à merveilles leur faisait presque culpabiliser des guerres passées et de toutes ses morts inutiles. Ils constataient donc avec plaisir que cette trêve instaurée par Zeus lui-même (qui leur avait d'ailleurs remis les pendules à l'heure) était une bénédiction et que la cohabitation entre les trois sanctuaires était une réalité bénéfique.

Tout ce petit monde commençait lentement à se diriger vers le treizième temple où devait avoir lieu la fête annuelle, certains en couple, d'autres entre amis. Hyoga s'était fait un peu tirer les oreilles mais avait fini par suivre ses amis tandis que Ikki tentait maladroitement de masquer son appréhension à revoir le Cygne et marchait quelques mètres derrière les jumeaux.

« Hé Ikki ! » s'entendit-il soudain interpellé par une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

« Ah Shun. » répondit-il, s'étant retourné pour attendre son frère qui arrivait avec Shiryu.

Shun semblait toujours aussi abattu que ces derniers jours mais ses yeux trahissaient une timide lueur d'espoir. Décidant de ne pas chercher à savoir ce que pouvait bien attendre son petit frère secrètement, Ikki continua de monter les interminables escaliers en silence. Plus le treizième temple se rapprochait et plus la boule qu'il avait au creux de son estomac se faisait sentir. Il s'était réveillé aux aurores, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi en fait, et était depuis tiraillé par une envie de s'enfuir loin de la Grèce. Il s'apercevait que le fait de revoir Hyoga le tétanisait, lui ôtant toute action de réfléchir. Son esprit était obnubilé par cette idée et son cœur avait décidé de battre des records de vitesse. Il se força à se calmer en montant les dernières marches et pénétra dans la grande salle de réception qui réalisait le miracle de contenir plus de deux cents personnes.

La décoration était grandiose. Aphrodite n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts. Des roses étaient disposées aux quatre coins de la vaste pièce ainsi que sur les nappes immaculées où des couverts en porcelaine avaient été alignés avec classe. Les tables étaient disposées en quatre rangées au bout desquelles se dressait celle réservée aux divinités et à leurs représentants. C'est ainsi que Shion, Dokho, Kanon, Sorento et les trois juges des enfers côtoyaient Athéna, Hadès, Poséidon, Hypnos et Thanatos. Des guirlandes de fleurs fraîches pendaient au plafond, embaumant la salle de leur parfum délicat. Le chevalier des Poissons avait tout décoré de blanc, couleur de la neutralité et de la pureté, allant même jusqu'à recouvrir les murs de pierres de voilages légers, blancs eux aussi, qui se soulevaient doucement au gré de l'air qui traversait agréablement la salle.

Si Shun resta ébahie devant la perfection de la décoration, personne hormis Death Mask et ceux préposés à aider Aphrodite n'ayant eu le droit de pénétrer dans les lieux avant le grand soir, Ikki n'y prêta qu'une attention évasive, occupé à scruter la salle dans l'espoir inavoué d'apercevoir la tête blonde qu'il redoutait en même temps de revoir. Il l'aperçut enfin, assis au bout de la deuxième table entre Milo et Isaak. Il semblait être en grande discussion avec ce dernier et ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Ikki en profita pour le détailler discrètement, il le trouvait un peu maigri mais toujours aussi beau. Il paraissait bien s'amuser en tout cas.

'_Je me suis suffisamment amusé avec toi, maintenant j'ai envie de passer à autre chose.' 'Je ne t'aime pas Ikki.' _Ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il sentit une vague de colère grandir en lui. Pour qui se prenait-il ?! Il lui avait ouvert son cœur et tout ce que le Russe trouvait à faire c'était d'en draguer un autre sous son nez ?! Oh il avait bien du rire quand Isaak avait du lui décrire son état lamentable alors qu'il le cherchait. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Hyoga s'était enfui chez Poséidon, c'était pour aller retrouver le Kraken. La jalousie obscurcissait son jugement. Ainsi Hyoga l'avait rejeté pour Isaak. Tout était clair à présent. Il lança un regard haineux en direction du couple et détourna la tête lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ? » lui demanda Shiryu qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le changement d'expression qui s'était opéré chez le Phénix alors qu'il observait Hyoga.

« Oui, j'arrive. » répondit Ikki au bout d'un moment, reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions.

Il était hors de question de faire un scandale ici et maintenant mais Hyoga ne perdait rien pour attendre. Tandis que lui se morfondait sur son ile, se torturant l'esprit, souffrant comme un damné d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'il aimait, ce dernier prenait du bon temps sans se soucier plus de lui ! Non ! Il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser passer ça et il se promit de coincer le Russe pour lui dire ses quatre vérités alors qu'il suivait Shiryu, rejoignant Shun qui les attendait patiemment à la troisième table.

oOo

Hyoga n'avait rien remarqué, pas plus qu'il n'avait vu le Phénix mais son aura avait capté sa présence et il savait qu'il se trouvait à présent dans la salle. Il s'était forcé à maintenir son attention sur Isaak, se concentrant sur ses paroles, pour ne pas le chercher du regard. Son cœur s'était accéléré et sa tête s'était mise à bourdonner soudainement si bien qu'il avait du mal à saisir les mots de son ami mais il acquiesçait pourtant, semblant porter un grand intérêt à ce que lui racontait le Kraken.

'Il est là. Par Athéna, que vais-je faire ?' pensait-il au bord de la panique.

Sentant sa soudaine crispation et ayant surpris le regard du Phénix, Milo lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule qui eut au moins l'effet de le sortir de son état d'absence et le faire revenir à la réalité. Tournant la tête vers le Scorpion, Hyoga lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

« Tout va bien aller tu verras. Profites de la soirée, on ne sera jamais loin de toi. » le rassura le Grec gentiment.

Le Russe n'eut pas l'opportunité de répondre. Un tintement de verre intimait le silence à toute l'assemblée tandis que les trois divinités se levaient, signe du discours à venir. Alors que les Dieux remerciaient tous les participants et félicitaient ceux qui avaient organisé la réception, Hyoga laissa, malgré lui, son regard errer en direction de la troisième table. Ikki était assis vers le milieu et lui tournait le dos. Il contempla un instant les boucles bleues qui étaient toujours aussi indisciplinées mais plus longues, le dos musclé, les épaules puissantes, quand le Phénix tourna la tête en direction d'Hadès qui venait de prendre la parole. Le Russe admira alors son profil, retrouvant les traits tant aimés.

Sentant probablement un regard posé sur lui, Ikki tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui de Hyoga. Ce dernier eut un bref sursaut et détourna rapidement les yeux. Il avait pu y lire toute la haine que lui portait le Phénix et n'avait pas pu le supporter. Les images de ce qu'il s'était passé chez Hagen lui revinrent alors à l'esprit et sa douleur reflua tandis que le ressentiment et la colère faisaient leur apparition. Ce qu'il avait pu être naïf ! Le Phénix était incapable d'aimer, il n'avait cherché qu'à s'amuser avec lui ! Il laissa la rage de s'être ainsi fait manipulé monter lentement en lui, remplaçant la souffrance et la honte avec lesquelles il vivait depuis tous ces mois. Il n'avait plus rien à faire avec un tel homme. Il s'était joué de lui, l'avait utilisé pour satisfaire ses envies perverses et l'avait même rabaissé et humilié. Il ne méritait même pas son amitié.

Gagné par la colère, il décida d'ignorer purement et simplement le Japonais et de profiter de la soirée, de profiter de la vie tout bonnement. Il se força à respirer calmement avant de lever son verre, imitant les autres convives, tandis que les Dieux portaient un toast à une paix durable. Oui, il allait s'amuser ce soir. Et il montrerait à Ikki qu'il se fichait de lui. Il vida son verre d'un trait et se fit resservir par un des nombreux serviteurs qui veillaient à ce que personne ne manque de rien.

oOo

La soirée était bien avancée et tout le monde discutait bruyamment tandis que les tables étaient poussées vers les murs pour faire de la place pour danser. Le repas s'était déroulé dans la bonne ambiance, le vin avait coulé à flot et tous avaient un peu trop bu. Le DJ trouvé par Kanon s'installa rapidement et les premières notes d'un tube entraînant ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Aussitôt, la piste fut assaillie par les danseurs qui se déchaînaient au rythme de la musique. La fête battait son plein et nombreux étaient ceux qui se déhanchaient sur la piste.

Ikki était resté assis, observant d'un regard dur, Hyoga danser en s'amusant avec Isaak et Milo. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas penser à lui tout au long du repas, se concentrant sur la conversation de son frère qui semblait avoir retrouvé d'autres sujets que ces cours et avait tout de même passé un bon moment. Mais voir à présent le Cygne se trémousser sans aucune pudeur sur la piste faisait ressurgir sa colère et il n'attendait qu'une occasion de le coincer à l'écart pour lui cracher ce qu'il pensait de lui.

Quand la série de slows débuta et que Kanon vint l'inviter à danser, il commença par refuser puis voyant Hyoga enlacer Milo, il changea d'avis et se colla à Kanon. Il n'avait aucune intention de sortir avec le cadet des jumeaux mais voulait donner une leçon au Russe. Kanon ne manifesta pas de surprise de voir ainsi son ami se gluer à lui et, conformément au plan, il se rapprocha discrètement du couple que formait Milo et Hyoga sur la piste, le Scorpion faisant de même avec Hyoga. Lorsque le premier slow fut fini, Milo et Kanon se firent un clin d'œil et d'un même mouvement se détachèrent de leur partenaire pour les mettre dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Changement de cavaliers. » annonça Milo en enlaçant Kanon et en s'éloignant un peu des deux jeunes chevaliers.

Ces derniers restèrent immobiles un instant, figés sous le coup de la surprise.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. » constata Ikki qui s'était ressaisi le premier et voyait là l'occasion de pouvoir dire au Russe ce qu'il pensait de lui.

L'enlaçant fermement, il le força à se coller à lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ikki sentit Hyoga frissonner contre lui et eut un rictus mauvais, interprétant mal la réaction du blond.

« On dirait bien que tu ne peux pas empêcher ton corps de réagir… et ce peu importe ton partenaire. » lui susurra t-il méchamment.

Hyoga sursauta à ces mots et voulut s'éloigner de lui mais le Phénix avait plus de force que lui et il ne pouvait se dégager à moins de provoquer un esclandre. Il choisit donc de réagir sur le même ton.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi Ikki, un seul partenaire me suffit amplement. » répliqua t-il acide.

« Ah oui, vraiment ? Pourtant tu ne sembles pas insensible à ma présence. » le nargua Ikki en faisant glisser sa main jusqu'à ses reins dans un mouvement sensuel qui fit trembler le Russe.

« Que dirait ton petit ami s'il te voyait réagir de la sorte à mes caresses ? Est-ce qu'il réussit lui aussi à réveiller le feu qui sommeille en toi ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! Et enlèves tes mains immédiatement ! » s'énerva Hyoga alors qu'il sentait une douce caresse dans sa nuque, l'autre main d'Ikki lui parcourant le bas du dos en un geste sans équivoque, lui électrisant les sens.

« Pourquoi ? Tu aimais pourtant que je te touche avant. En fait tu as l'air d'aimer que tout le monde te touche. Isaak, Milo… » commença à énumérer le Japonais.

L'image d'Hagen et de Ikki le prenant tous les deux s'imposa alors brusquement à Hyoga et il repoussa le Phénix violemment.

« NON ! Je n'ai jamais aimé ce que tu m'as forcé à faire avec Hagen ! Cela me dégouttait ! Je ne t'aurais jamais cru comme ça Ikki. C'est toi qui aimes les parties à plusieurs, pas moi !! » hurla t-il alors, attirant l'attention des autres convives, avant de s'enfuir en courant, les larmes aux yeux.

Son corps l'avait trahi, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il désirait encore Ikki et l'aimait malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais ce dernier venait de lui prouver qu'il était bien cet être insensible qui avait montré son vrai visage chez Hagen et le faible espoir qui persistait en lui venait de partir en fumée.

A suivre …


	4. Chapter 4 et fin

Vengeance _par _Hyoga

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… (mais il pourrait peut-être leur rendre leur liberté maintenant…).

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Comme d'habitude, tous les chevaliers, marinas, spectres, guerriers divins et même Seiya ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Comment ? On ne sait toujours pas et on s'en fiche ! La confiance n'est pas un vain mot et quand deux êtres se trouvent enfin mais que leur confiance l'un en l'autre n'est pas à toute épreuve…

Je dédis cette fic à Venda dont les nombreuses histoires très imaginatives m'ont inspiré ce qui suit avec bien entendu son couple fétiche qui est aussi devenu le mien tant elle me l'a fait aimer : Hyoga et Ikki.

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui m'aura donné du fil à retordre tant, connaissant l'intrigue et son aboutissement, tout me paraissait couler de source. A force de me relire et de remanier certains passages, je pense avoir réussi à maintenir le suspens jusqu'au bout. Je vous laisse donc découvrir le pot aux roses…

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt.

PS pour Frasyl : Ton souhait sera bientôt exaucé ;)

**_Spécial dédicace à Venda_**

**_VENGEANCE_**

oOo 4e PARTIE : La vérité enfin dévoilée. oOo

Hyoga se sentit rattrapé dans sa course par Camus qui l'attira à l'abri des regards indiscrets dans une pièce reculée du treizième temple.

« Camus… je veux retourner en Sibérie. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ici. » s'effondra Hyoga contre lui.

Au même moment, Kanon et Milo poussaient un Ikki vociférant et se débattant dans la pièce, suivis par Isaak que la fuite de Hyoga avait inquiété.

« Lâchez-moi ! Mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?! » rageait le Phénix avant d'apercevoir Hyoga dans les bras de son ancien maître.

« Alors il te faut aussi ton maître ! » lui cracha t-il rageusement.

« Ikki, ça suffit ! Assied toi et tais-toi ! » lui intima Camus d'une voix glaciale tout en dirigeant Hyoga vers un des fauteuils.

Voyant que le japonais ne s'exécutait pas, Milo et Kanon l'empoignèrent chacun d'un côté et le forcèrent à s'asseoir dans le canapé. Ikki leur lança un regard meurtrier mais obtempéra et se mura dans un silence hostile.

Constatant qu'il avait l'attention de tous, Camus prit la parole.

« Vous êtes tous les deux des imbéciles. Vous vous aimez mais n'êtes même pas capables de vous faire confiance. » commença t-il, observant la réaction des deux Bronzes.

Hyoga releva une mine surprise vers son maître tandis qu'Ikki se contentait d'attendre la suite sans sourciller.

« Hyoga, toi qui as déjà été victime de l'illusion du Phénix, il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que cela pouvait ne pas être Ikki qui t'a forcé à faire toutes ces choses humiliantes ? »

« Quoi ?! Mais …Comment… Vous… vous voulez dire que j'aurais tout imaginé ?! » bégaya l'interpellé, totalement perdu.

« Comment ça ?! Quelles choses humiliantes ?! Je n'ai jamais forcé Hyoga à quoi que ce soit ! » se révolta Ikki avant que les paroles de Hyoga ne lui reviennent en mémoire et qu'il ne se fige sous le coup de l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Il semblerait que votre amour naissant vous ait aveuglé. Si vous aviez réfléchi au lieu de vous laisser emporter par vos émotions, vous auriez noté tout un tas d'indices qui auraient du vous mettre la puce à l'oreille… Tu me déçois un peu Hyoga. Je pensais t'avoir mieux entraîné. »

Alors que les deux Bronzes allaient répliquer, le Verseau leur intima le silence d'un regard aussi glacial que les plaines de Sibérie.

« Je suis persuadé que tu as effectivement été l'objet d'abus sexuels Hyoga. Je me suis rendu à Asgard pour interroger Hagen et il m'a effectivement confirmé t'avoir drogué et avoir eu des relations physiques avec toi, consentantes selon lui. Il a aussi reconnu qu'il l'avait fait pour se venger de toi. Cependant, je reste convaincu qu'il m'a en partie menti quand il m'a dit que c'était Ikki qui l'avait contacté. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons logiques. Premièrement, il n'y aucune chance pour que Hagen face confiance à Ikki, à plus forte raison si celui-ci lui propose ce genre de chose même en faisant croire que Hyoga était consentant, ce qui, à mon avis, donnerait encore plus de soupçons à Hagen. Deuxièmement, après enquête, il s'avère qu'Ikki ne pouvait pas être chez Hagen. Shion m'a confirmé qu'il était effectivement en mission au même moment … avec Fenryl. » dévoila t-il alors que Hyoga ouvrait la bouche pour émettre une objection.

Il n'avait pas pu imaginer tout ça ! Son corps ne pouvait pas se tromper lui !

« Et Fenryl m'a confirmé qu'ils étaient restés ensemble tout le temps. » continua t-il, stoppant net le Russe dans son élan.

Hyoga était perdu. Comment était-ce possible ? Son attirance et son amour pour Ikki l'auraient-ils aveuglé au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était victime d'une illusion et que l'homme qui s'était alors fait passé pour Ikki n'était pas celui qu'il aimait ? C'était trop pour les nerfs du jeune Russe qui n'arrivait pas à admettre cette possibilité. Et pourtant… si Ikki ne s'était pas absenté de mission alors…

Milo était en extase devant les capacités de déduction de son amant. Certes, il lui en voulait un peu de ne pas l'avoir mis dans la confidence mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Isaak restait abasourdi par les révélations qu'il entendait, ne comprenant rien à la scène qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Qu'est ce que le Russe reprochait au juste au Phénix ? Pourquoi Camus avait-il parlé d'abus sexuels ? Hyoga aurait-il été violé ? Assailli par les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, il se contentait d'attendre la suite. Kanon surveillait toujours les réactions d'Ikki, prêt à le maîtriser si celui-ci faisait mine de bouger. Il n'avait pas été surpris par les révélations de Camus, ce dernier ayant été obligé de lui résumer la situation afin d'obtenir son aide. Cependant, il avait haussé un sourcil en entendant parler d'abus sexuels.

Tout comme Ikki qui était resté figé devant la mine douloureuse du Russe. Les paroles de Camus se traçaient lentement un chemin dans son esprit, les mots prononcés prenant alors tout leur sens. Hyoga avait été victime d'une illusion très puissante de toute évidence. Il comprenait mieux à présent la réaction du Cygne lorsqu'il l'avait revu au Sanctuaire sous marin. Et lui, comme un abruti, n'avait alors pas vu la souffrance qui devait tenailler Hyoga, se concentrant uniquement sur la sienne propre. Il se traita mentalement de tous les noms, n'osant relever les yeux sur le Cygne.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu avais cette attitude lorsque tu m'as rejeté. Mais… comment as-tu pu croire que je t'aurais forcé à faire quoique ce soit que tu n'aurais pas voulu ? Et avec Hagen ?! Je n'aurais jamais pu te partager ! Surtout pas avec lui ! Jamais je ne te ferai de mal… Hyoga… »

La voix d'Ikki se brisa sous le coup de l'émotion, il ne savait comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait et voir le jeune Russe brisé dans sa douleur, lui déchira le cœur.

« La question est de savoir qui a les pouvoirs nécessaires pour pouvoir lancer une telle illusion et la faire durer aussi longtemps car, que je saches, seuls Saga et Kanon en sont capables. Hors ce n'est pas eux. Je m'en suis assuré. » continua Camus qui ne perdait pas le fil de son enquête.

« Il y a Shion aussi. C'est une attaque transmise de Pope à Pope. » proposa Kanon sans conviction.

« J'y ai pensé mais ce n'est pas une technique qu'il aime à utiliser et d'autre part, il n'avait aucune raison d'agir ainsi. Je pense qu'il s'agit là d'une vengeance personnelle, une personne qui en voudrait à Hyoga ou même à Ikki et qui voudrait les faire souffrir. Je n'ai malheureusement pas assez d'éléments sur vos éventuels ennemis pour pouvoir poursuivre seul mes investigations. C'est la raison pour laquelle, avec Kanon et Milo, nous avons décidé de profiter de la fête annuelle pour vous réunir et vous mettre face à face, en espérant découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire. Alors maintenant, Hyoga, sachant que l'homme que tu aimes n'est pour rien dans ce que tu as subi, j'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez à qui pourrait suffisamment vous en vouloir pour user d'un tel subterfuge et le plus important… qui est en mesure d'user d'une illusion aussi puissante. »

Isaak, qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent, assimilant les révélations sur ses amis avec stupéfaction, sembla soudain réagir et se tourna brusquement vers Ikki.

« Ikki, quand tu es venu au Sanctuaire sous marin, pensant y trouver Hyoga, tu en es parti en me laissant un mot dans lequel tu me disais que tu avais eu les réponses à tes questions. »

« Oui et maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as caché que Hyoga était là bas. Il avait l'air si froid quand je l'ai revu… j'aurais du chercher à comprendre pourquoi mais tes paroles étaient si dures… j'ai eu si mal… » avoua t'il en se tournant vers le Cygne qui le regardait avec incompréhension tout comme Isaak et Camus.

Ce fut Hyoga qui sortit le premier de son état de surprise totale.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je ne me suis jamais rendu chez Isaak, je suis parti directement pour la Sibérie. »

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Je t'ai vu au Sanctuaire sous marin, tu m'as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas. »

La voix d'Ikki se fit murmure alors qu'il se remémorait les paroles cruelles que le Cygne lui avait assénées. C'était un souvenir douloureux qu'il tentait d'oublier depuis des mois et qui s'imposait à nouveau à son esprit comme s'il revivait la scène.

« C'est exact Ikki, Hyoga était en Sibérie depuis sa fuite du manoir. Mais alors… si ce n'est pas Hyoga que tu as vu… » pensa Camus à voix haute tandis qu'il était reparti dans ses réflexions.

« Kassa ! » s'exclama Isaak dont les neurones fonctionnaient à toute allure.

« Ce n'était pas une illusion comme vous sembliez l'entendre mais bel et un bien un échange de personnalité. Il n'y a que Kassa pour pouvoir prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui jusqu'au moindre détail, s'emparant des souvenirs et des émotions de sa victime. Ce n'est pas Hyoga que tu as vu chez Poséidon, mais Kassa sous l'apparence de Hyoga. Vous mieux que personne savez de quoi il est capable puisque c'est bien vous qui l'avez battu à son propre jeu… enfin surtout toi Ikki, si j'ai bonne mémoire. » triompha le Kraken, fier d'avoir résolu l'énigme et de pouvoir rendre service à ses amis.

Tous les yeux s'ouvrirent sous l'effet de la stupéfaction, tandis que Kanon jurait tout haut.

« Putain ! Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ?! C'était pourtant évident ! Il n'y a que mon frère et moi qui soyons assez puissants pour projeter une telle illusion, ce ne pouvait donc pas être ça. Rhâââ !! Mais quel con je fais ! »

Hyoga semblait avoir du mal à admettre l'évidence.

« Non ! J'ai été violé par cet… ce… Non…non… »

Camus s'approcha de lui, la révélation avait été trop forte pour le Russe qui rejetait la réalité des faits de toutes ses forces, refusant de croire qu'il avait pu être aussi facilement abusé par le marinas. Mais Hyoga avait plongé dans une sorte de cauchemar éveillé et ses yeux restaient terriblement fixes tandis qu'il ne cessait de répéter inlassablement une négation de ce qu'il avait subi. Ikki était tout autant abasourdi mais moins par le fait de savoir qu'il s'était fait avoir une deuxième fois par Kassa que d'apprendre ce que ce dernier avait fait au Russe. Réalisant que leurs sentiments n'avaient jamais cessé d'exister mais qu'ils risquaient d'être compromis par les révélations d'Isaak s'il ne faisait rien, il se leva souplement et vint prendre le Cygne dans ses bras avec tendresse. Ne le sentant pas réagir, il se mit alors à lui murmurer son amour à l'oreille, lui révélant ses sentiments contenus depuis trop longtemps. Petit à petit, Hyoga sortit de son apathie et s'accrocha au cou du Phénix.

« Ikki… je suis si désolé. Il … il avait ton odeur, ta voix, ta manière de me toucher… Pardon ! Pardon Ikki ! » sanglotait-il sur son épaule.

« Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Moi aussi j'ai cru que c'était toi. Je me suis laissé prendre à son piège et ça a failli me coûter ton amour. Je t'aime Hyoga… plus que tout au monde. »

Décidant de laisser un peu d'intimité à leurs amis, les trois Golds et le Marinas s'éclipsèrent discrètement, les laissant seuls, et retournèrent à la soirée. D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs Dieux respectifs et les informèrent de ce qui était arrivé. Kanon avait accompagné Isaak et s'en félicita quand il du lui prêter main forte pour calmer le Dieu des océans qui était rentré dans une de ses colères mythiques à l'écoute du récit. Athéna et Poséidon se rendirent alors auprès des deux Bronzes.

Après que l'Empereur des mers ait présenté ses excuses à Hyoga et Ikki pour les agissements de son général, leur promettant un châtiment exemplaire, ces derniers le dissuadèrent d'user de la violence. Ils avaient eu le temps de parler ensemble, de se retrouver et de s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs. Ils ne souhaitaient pas gâcher la fête mais ne voulaient pas que Kassa s'en tire à si bon compte pour autant. Aussi soumirent-ils leur idée de punition aux divinités qui l'acceptèrent avec enthousiasme.

C'est enlacés qu'ils retournèrent dans la salle de réception en compagnie d'Athéna et de Poséidon. Ces derniers s'entretinrent quelques instants avec Hadès qui hocha la tête à leur demande, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Au même moment, Kassa, qui quelques minutes plus tôt se réjouissait de la réussite de son plan pour prendre sa revanche sur ce maudit Oiseau de Feu, regardait à présente le couple qu'il avait tenté de détruire s'embrasser amoureusement au vu de tout le monde. Il ne comprenait plus rien et ruminait en silence, sa haine pour le Phénix plus forte que jamais. Comment cet Oiseau de malheur avait-il osé déjouer son attaque et le battre à son propre jeu ? C'était tout bonnement inadmissible ! Il avait été ridiculisé par un vulgaire chevalier de Bronze et n'arrivait pas à le digérer. Les observant se bécoter avec dégoût, il se promit de ne pas en rester là, surtout que se faire l'Oiseau blanc avait été très excitant.

Réfléchissant sur un autre plan de vengeance, Kassa quitta la fête de très mauvaise humeur.

Celle-ci touchait à sa fin et la plupart des convives s'étaient, soit retirés dans les différents lieux d'hébergements, soit écroulés ivres sur place. Camus et Milo avaient décidé de laisser le temple du Scorpion aux amoureux et s'étaient retrouvés à partager celui du Verseau avec Isaak, Thanatos et quelques spectres récupérés en cours de route.

Confortablement blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé du huitième temple, les deux Bronzes profitaient paisiblement du silence de la nuit et de leur amour rescapé. Hyoga avait tout raconté à Ikki, n'omettant aucun détail, pendant que ce dernier essuyait affectueusement les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de celui qu'il aimait si fort. Ils s'étaient tout dit, y compris leurs peurs, leurs doutes, leurs sentiments… puis avaient décidé de ne plus jamais en parler, refermant définitivement la porte de cette période douloureuse.

Se détachant soudain de son amant retrouvé, Ikki se releva et mit un genou à terre face à lui, une main sur son cœur. Levant un regard brillant de sincérité et d'émotion vers l'homme qu'il aimait, il lui prit une main délicatement.

« Hyoga, j'ai cru mourir pendant ces derniers mois où tu n'étais pas à mes côtés, à penser que je t'avais définitivement perdu. Cela fait presque un an que je regrette de n'avoir pas pu te le dire avant. Je t'aime. Du plus profond de mon cœur, de tout mon être, je t'aime. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi à mes côtés, à te chérir, à t'aimer, à te rendre heureux. »

Il marqua une courte pause tandis que Hyoga restait sans voix, sa main tremblant légèrement dans celle de son amant.

« Hyoga, je sais que selon les lois en vigueur, nous ne pouvons pas nous marier mais acceptes tu de t'unir à moi pour la vie ? »

Et devant l'incompréhension du Russe, Ikki porta la main qu'il avait sur le cœur jusqu'à sa poche et en sortit deux feuilles de papier. Sur l'une d'elle, une demande d'adoption vierge. Hyoga sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ikki voulait qu'il porte son nom et il avait trouvé le moyen de le faire officiellement. Se jetant dans les bras du Japonais, il lui murmura son consentement sans hésitation, inconditionnel. Le Phénix le reçut contre lui et tomba à la renverse, l'entrainant dans sa chute sur le tapis moelleux du salon du huitième temple. Riant de bonheur, Hyoga plongea son regard cristallin dans le sien avant de se pencher lentement sur lui et d'unir leurs lèvres dans un baiser doux et tendre qui ne tarda pas à se faire profond et langoureux, leurs langues retrouvant leur danse sensuelle pour mieux se gouter, se redécouvrir intimement. La température monta d'un cran tandis qu'Ikki glissait ses mains chaudes sous les vêtements du Cygne, lui effleurant le dos du bout des doigts, redécouvrant ses points sensibles et surtout la douceur de sa peau hâlée par le soleil de Sibérie.

Répondant à son appel silencieux, Hyoga ondulait contre le Phénix, son corps parcouru de délicieux frissons provoqués par une excitation croissante. Mais lorsqu'Ikki voulut le dénuder, il se figea brusquement, amorçant un mouvement de recul, le regard soudain fuyant et apeuré. Comprenant son erreur et le traumatisme persistant chez le jeune Russe, Ikki le reprit doucement dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Lorsqu'il le sentit à nouveau se détendre contre lui, il le fit s'écarter légèrement et le fixa de son regard indigo.

Alors, avec des gestes d'une douceur insoupçonnée, il lui caressa le visage avant de descendre dans son cou, le long de son torse, déboutonnant lentement les boutons de sa chemise, les yeux toujours rivés aux siens comme s'il cherchait à lui transmettre la preuve qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Lorsque le fin tissu glissa le long des épaules de Hyoga, ce dernier ne put réprimer un long frisson et détourna la tête, honteux malgré lui. Mais Ikki, lui saisit le menton d'une main et le força gentiment à le regarder à nouveau. Dans ses yeux, le Cygne pouvait lire tout le désir qu'il avait de lui mais aussi tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Continuant ses caresses légères sur la peau ainsi dénudée, le Phénix n'entreprit rien de plus, laissant l'initiative au jeune homme qui continuait de plonger son regard torturé dans le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Ikki se contentant d'effleurer tendrement son amant tandis que celui-ci semblait reprendre peu à peu confiance, la honte et la peur laissant finalement leur place au désir et à la confiance dans ses yeux. Hyoga bougea ses mains qui pendaient le long de son corps avec hésitation, se perdant toujours dans les prunelles bleu nuit, et les posa à plat sur la poitrine du Phénix allongé sous lui et dont il pouvait sentir l'envie qu'il s'évertuait d'ignorer pour ne pas l'affoler. Des images ressurgissaient dans son esprit, cherchant à le déstabiliser, à le faire renoncer à ce bonheur qui lui tendait pourtant les bras et il crispa inconsciemment ses doigts sur la fine chemise d'Ikki qui se contenta de lui caresser la joue avec amour, ne quittant pas son regard et lui transmettant toute la sincérité de ses sentiments.

Non ! Il ne laisserait pas ces souvenirs salissants anéantirent le bonheur auquel ils avaient droit tous les deux. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait sincèrement en retour, de cela il en était à présent tout à fait certain. La détermination se lut sur son visage au moment où il commença à ouvrir la chemise d'Ikki. Il allait se forger de nouveaux souvenirs, remplacer les clichés qui le hantaient par d'autres images sincères, véritables et remplies d'espoir. Lentement, il partit à l'exploration de cette peau basanée, redécouvrant la chaleur rassurante qu'elle dégageait et les contours des muscles qui roulaient sous ses doigts. Il se laissa envahir par le désir qui montait en lui au fur et à mesure que son appréhension s'évanouissait tandis qu'il sentait le Japonais frissonner de plaisir à son contact.

« Ikki… » murmura t-il dans un appel timide à lui faire redécouvrir la magie de l'amour.

« Jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal… je t'aime trop pour ça. » lui assura le Phénix alors qu'il le faisait basculer sur le tapis et entreprenait de parsemer sa peau d'une multitude de baisers, laissant ses mains parcourir ses flancs, son regard ne le quittant pas.

Les lèvres douces et chaudes d'Ikki déclenchèrent chez le Cygne un long frisson de plaisir anticipé qui lui parcouru de bas en haut, électrisant ses sens. Oui, seul cet homme avait le don de briser la glace qui l'entourait et pouvait réveiller le volcan qui sommeillait en lui. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il n'avait pas réagi aux caresses du faux-Ikki mais à la drogue qu'on lui avait fait prendre et qui avait obscurci son jugement, étouffé ce que son esprit tentait de lui crier. Jamais il n'aurait pu se tromper à ce point sinon.

Il sentit le bas ventre d'Ikki frotter contre le sien et se sentit brusquement frustré par les morceaux de tissu qui les séparaient encore. Le Phénix s'était attardé sur une perle de chair rose et s'appliquait à la faire éclore sous la douce torture de sa langue, mettant le Cygne au supplice. Il avait envie de lui et constatait avec plaisir que ce dernier se transformait lentement en volcan prêt à faire irruption. Satisfait de voir que Hyoga était à présent parfaitement détendu et confiance, pour ne pas dire prêt à le violer sans sommation, il se mit à descendre le long de son torse, embrassant la peau tendre mais ferme du ventre parfaitement plat et juste musclé pour s'arrêter à la limite du pantalon de toile beige qu'avait revêtu son amant pour la fête. Sans trahir son impatience, il attrapa la ceinture d'une main et entreprit de libérer la virilité du Russe, prenant garde à ne pas risquer de ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, ayant pour but de l'amener au bord du supplice. Il voulait lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait vécu, imprimer au fer rouge leur étreinte à venir ainsi que les nombreuse à suivre. Lui laisser un souvenir impérissable de leurs ébats amoureux afin qu'il ne puisse plus se rappeler que de ceux là.

Hyoga poussa un profond soupir emprunt d'extase lorsque la nudité complète du Phénix vint se poser sur son corps tout aussi dévêtu. Enfin, il retrouvait cette chaleur commune à aucun autre, cette sensation que ses formes épousaient parfaitement les siennes, d'être fait l'un pour l'autre. Quand leurs lèvres se soudèrent à nouveau en un baiser plus profond et sensuel que les précédents, leur excitation était à son comble. Ikki ne voulait rien précipiter, il souhaitait que leurs retrouvailles soient parfaites, surtout pour son Cygne. Cependant, il dut s'avouer vaincu quand ce dernier se détacha, à bout de souffle, et qu'il lui attrapa le visage de ses deux mains, fixant son regard enfiévré au sien.

« Ikki… Viens, je ne veux pas attendre, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi maintenant. » lui souffla t-il en pressant plus fortement son bassin contre la virilité du Japonais en une demande sans équivoque.

Marquant à peine un temps d'hésitation, Ikki lui remonta légèrement un genou et fit glisser une main vers l'intimité du Russe, le préparant en douceur à le recevoir. Il s'extasiait de lire les émotions que Hyoga laissait paraître sur son visage tandis qu'il se tordait de plaisir sous lui. Ce dernier ouvrit d'ailleurs de lui-même ses jambes, s'offrant ainsi sans pudeur au regard de son amant et lui signifiant en même temps qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Le Phénix se plaça alors entre ses cuisses et lui remonta légèrement le bassin en plaçant ses mains sous ses fesses. Un dernier coup d'œil sur l'expression qu'affichait le Russe lui confirma qu'il n'était plus temps d'hésiter, ni de reculer et c'est tout en douceur qu'il investit lentement le corps brûlant de son amant, se délectant de le sentir à nouveau autour de lui.

Hyoga poussa un long râle de plaisir sous l'intrusion du Japonais mais il ne ressentit aucune douleur tant il désirait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Un feu liquide parcourait ses veines à une vitesse vertigineuse tandis qu'Ikki entamait un mouvement de hanches ample et puissant, s'enfonçant au plus profond de lui à chaque fois qu'il venait buter contre ses fesses fermes et musclées. Leurs respirations se faisaient plus courtes et haletantes au fur et à mesure que leurs corps reprenaient le mouvement éternel, s'enfonçant dans la volupté des sens, leurs esprits perdant pied avec la réalité, uniquement concentrés sur ce qu'ils partageaient.

Ikki sentait tous ses muscles trembler à force de se contrôler pour ne pas laisser éclater sa jouissance et amener Hyoga jusqu'à l'orgasme suprême. Sur le point d'être submergé, il prit le sexe du Russe dans sa main et, tout en intensifiant ses coups de reins, il lui prodigua le même rythme, les transportant ensemble vers l'extase de la délivrance et de la délectation.

Hyoga sentit Ikki se déverser en lui au moment précis où lui-même souillait son propre ventre et il se sentit envahi par la plénitude, des larmes de bonheur ruisselant silencieusement le long de ses joues pour se perdre dans ses mèches blondes trempées de sueur étalées sur le tapis. Il était heureux et n'en demandait pas plus maintenant qu'il était certain d'avoir trouver l'amour auprès de l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé.

« Mon ange, tu pleures ? » s'inquiéta Ikki qui peinait à reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

« Ikki, je t'aime tant. » fut tout ce que put articuler Hyoga avant d'attirer le Phénix contre lui pour y enfouir sa tête dans le creux rassurant de son épaule, sanglotant comme un enfant.

Le Japonais, d'abord surpris, comprit rapidement que ce n'était que la retombée de la tension nerveuse qu'avait subi son bel oiseau blanc et ne put à son tour retenir quelques larmes de joie. Maintenant ils avaient toute la vie devant eux pour s'aimer. Il n'y avait plus lieu de s'inquiéter. Hyoga porterait bientôt son nom et, même si ce n'était que dans le cadre de l'adoption, il était fier et heureux que ce dernier ait accepté. Passant discrètement une main devant ses yeux pour les sécher, il remarqua les papiers tombés à terre lorsque Hyoga lui avait sauté au cou.

Les sanglots s'espaçant, il se redressa et se retira du corps du Russe avec délicatesse, sans le blesser. Aidant son jeune amant à se relever et ramassant les feuilles au passage, il prit place dans le canapé avant d'attirer Hyoga tout contre lui.

« Même si ce n'est pas officiel, je souhaiterais que l'on remplisse le deuxième document. » lui murmura t-il.

Hyoga le regarda d'un air interrogateur avant de baisser les yeux sur le papier que lui tendait le Japonais. Sous ses yeux ébahis étaient écrits les mots _'Publication des bans'. _D'après l'usure du formulaire, le Russe en déduisit qu'Ikki devait l'avoir depuis un bon bout de temps et il réalisa alors avec certitude que les sentiments du Phénix avaient toujours été les mêmes depuis le début. Les yeux embués à nouveau de larmes, il les leva vers lui.

« Ikki, même s'il n'est pas valable au regard des lois de ce pays, ce papier signifie beaucoup pour moi et … oui je veux bien le remplir avec toi. » sourit-il à travers les larmes qui inondaient encore une fois son beau visage.

Ikki se leva du canapé et souleva son Cygne dans ses bras forts et musclés. Puisque Milo leur avait si gentiment prêté son temple pour la nuit, ils n'allaient pas passé la nuit dans le salon. Il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit dont les draps avaient été fraichement changés, comme si leur propriétaire s'était attendu à devoir héberger quelqu'un, puis s'allongea à ses côtés tandis que son amant venait se blottir contre lui, ses lèvres sur la veine qui pulsait dans son cou. Il l'enlaça alors qu'il sentait son désir se réveiller. La nuit leur appartenait et toutes les suivantes aussi

oOo

« En guise de punition, tu partiras chez mon frère Hadès où tu entreras au service de Zélos pendant toute une année. Estimes toi heureux que les chevaliers de ma nièce aient imploré mon indulgence envers toi car ma sentence initiale était bien moins clémente. Tu as failli mettre la paix que nous avons réussi à instaurer en péril et j'estime que la punition n'est pas à la hauteur de ta faute. Cependant, je respecterai la promesse que j'ai faite à ces deux hommes et te laisserai donc la vie sauve mais attention Kassa ! Je ne tolèrerai plus ta fourberie et tes désirs de vengeance. » tonna Poséidon, sa voix résonnant dans la salle du trône tel le grondement du tonnerre.

Kassa rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça en se levant ce matin.

Hyoga et Ikki étaient présents eux-aussi, à la demande de leur Déesse et n'éprouvaient aucune pitié pour le général des Lyumnades. Ils remercièrent silencieusement l'Empereur Poséidon d'avoir accéder à leur requête et de l'avoir respectée. C'est Ikki qui avait eu l'idée de la punition. Rhadamanthe lui ayant parlé de l'appétit sexuel insatiable de Zélos que ce dernier avait beaucoup de mal à satisfaire étant donné son apparence physique et surtout ses goûts très… spéciaux en la matière. Et il s'en réjouissait Ikki, car même si le viol n'était pas toléré en Enfer, il s'était arrangé pour que Kassa subisse les assauts de Zélos sans broncher et en toute conscience.

Alors que Kassa recevait l'ordre de retourner au Sanctuaire sous-marin sous la garde de Kanon qui s'était aussitôt porté volontaire pour l'escorter, les deux amoureux sortirent de la grande salle, se retrouvant aveuglés par le soleil brûlant de Grèce. Dehors, ils tombèrent sur Kanon qui attendait de remplir sa mission.

« Kanon, mon ami. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. » lui exprima sincèrement Ikki en l'étreignant fraternellement.

« Et surtout pour ce que tu vas faire… » rajouta le Phénix en chuchotant pour ne pas être entendu de Hyoga.

« De rien. De toute façon j'ai jamais pu les sentir ni l'un ni l'autre. » lui répondit Kanon sur le même ton avec un clin d'œil complice avant de se séparer de son ami.

« Je tiens à te remercier moi aussi... pour tout. » s'avança Hyoga en appuyant sur les deux derniers mots.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers lui sourit d'un air entendu avant de se retourner pour récupérer 'l'accusé'. En définitive, ces deux là avaient bien plus en commun que ce qu'ils pensaient, songea t-il alors qu'il ne leur avait pas dévoilé que chacun d'eux avait eu la même idée de vengeance à l'encontre de Kassa et s'étaient tous deux adressé à lui.

Il sourit. Oh oui, Kassa allait se mordre les doigts d'avoir osé défier le Phénix et s'être attaqué au Cygne. Et il comptait sur Zélos pour qu'il n'oublie jamais.

FIN

PS : L'idée des papiers d'adoption et de publication de bans a été reprise à un manga dont je ne me souviens plus le nom mais ceux qui l'ont lu reconnaitront aisément.

PS 2 : Mon histoire était centrée sur Ikki et Hyoga, je m'excuse auprès des fans de Shun et de Shiryu pour ne pas en avoir reparlé. Cela fera peut-être l'objet d'un autre chapitre plus tard…

Merci encore de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs commentaires.


End file.
